Behind the wall
by Claidheamor
Summary: (Destiel fanfiction) La famille Winchester déménage dans une nouvelle maison. Dean ne l'aime pas et est résigné à ne jamais aimer cet endroit non plus. Mais il va faire la découverte d'un garçon nommé Castiel, son voisin à la vie plus qu'étrange...
1. Chapter 1

Une Chevy Impala 1967 s'arrêta sur l'allée d'une maison. Noire comme l'ébène et au moteur puissant, elle semblait avoir traversée le temps et vécue bien des aventures. Elle appartenait à un certain John Winchester.  
>Le moteur fut coupé, arrêtant le puissant ronronnement. Le conducteur se retourna pour fixer ses enfants sur les sièges arrière.<br>"Vous pouvez descendre les enfants nous sommes arrivés." Dit-il d'une voix grave.  
>Un petit garçon d'environ dix ans, aux longs cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux pétillants, ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la porte grinçante de la voiture en sortant comme un courant d'air. Il s'appelait Sam. Le père continua à fixer l'arrière.<br>"Toi aussi Dean."  
>Un garçon de dix-sept ans, aux courts cheveux blonds coiffés en pique, et aux yeux verts absinthe, restait assis, les bras croisés et le visage renfrogné, regardant d'un air colérique la maison.<br>"Je veux pas y aller." Grogna-t-il.  
>Le père soupira.<br>"J'ai un nouveau travail ici et j'aimerais que tout se passe bien Dean. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire..."  
>"Pourquoi on est pas resté dans notre maison?"<br>"L'incendie l'avait trop endommagée, elle n'était plus habitable."  
>Le garçon renifla d'un air mécontent et le regarda droit dans les yeux.<br>"C'était quand même la dernière chose qu'on avait de maman."  
>Leur mère était morte il y avait bien des années d'un cancer alors que Sam n'était qu'un nourrisson, par rapport à Dean qui l'avait déjà connue et aimée. La maison lui faisait penser à sa mère c'est pourquoi il avait été terriblement ravagé par sa destruction, lors d'un incendie. L'homme sembla triste pendant un instant, et Dean regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais ne le montra pas, voulant garder la force de son argument. Le père souffla longuement avant de prendre la parole.<br>"Ceux qu'on a chéri, Dean, ne vivent pas à travers des objets. Mais à travers les souvenirs que l'on a d'eux. Ta mère restera avec nous tant que nous serons là."  
>Dean détourna le regard, le ramenant sur ce qui était maintenant l'endroit où ils allaient vivre. John soupira et sortit à son tour de la voiture.<br>Dean n'aimait pas du tout cette maison. Elle lui semblait petite par rapport à l'ancienne et la couleur rougeâtre des murs lui inspirait un profond dégoût. Et puis elle était collée à celle des voisins si bien qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par un seul et unique mur. Il fit un "pff" agacé et sortit finalement.  
>C'était un magnifique jour de décembre, il faisait froid mais le temps était splendide et le soleil chauffait le gel des arbres nus, qui gouttait sur le sol, le rendant humide.<br>L'adolescent marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'au seuil de la porte ouverte où les déménageurs avaient quelques heures plus tôt transportés les meubles dans leurs pièces respectives. Les objets personnels étaient dans des cartons que Sam déballait en jouant avec le polystyrène.  
>"Doucement Sammy, tu pourrais casser la vaisselle..." marmonna John en sortant délicatement sa collection d'armes d'un carton.<p>

"Il vient quand Adam?" demanda Sam.

"Dans une semaine, il doit d'abord sortir de sa colonie de vacances, c'est vraiment l'enfer là bas..." dit-il en rigolant.

Dean s'approcha et prit son propre carton puis monta les escaliers. Son petit frère le rejoint aussitôt après, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
>"Tu prends quelle chambre?"<br>"Celle dont tu ne voudras pas Sammy..." répondit-il en lui cachant sa colère et la remplaça par un doux sourire.  
>"hum...Alors celle de droite!" S'exclama-t-il tout en s'y engouffrant.<br>Dean l'entendit déjà sortir ses jouets et commencer à jouer avec.  
>Lui au moins semblait heureux.<br>Il prit donc la chambre de gauche et ferma la porte. C'était une chambre moyenne aux murs nus marrons glacés avec quelques fissures. Dans son ancienne chambre, il avait réussi à cacher cette nudité avec des posters et photos en tout genre mais là il ne savait pas si il aurait la force de le faire à nouveau. Il avait cette impression qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps ici alors qu'en fait, il allait y passer le reste de sa jeunesse. Il jeta en soupirant son carton sur un matelas sans sommier et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, laissant passer un courant d'air frais et regarda la rue. Puis il tourna la tête et vit que sa chambre était le mur juxtaposé à la maison des voisins. Il pouvait presque la toucher en étirant le bras. Le mur qui les séparait n'était pas bien large et il espérait ne pas les entendre trop souvent. Il quitta la fenêtre pour s'accroupir devant ce mur, étant en face de son lit. Il frôla du bout des doigts une petite fissure. Puis il la gratta et un peu de gravier parti, suivis de quelques morceaux qui semblaient descendre de l'intérieur.

"Super, et en plus c'est du gruyère." marmonna-t-il.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de son père les appeler, son frère et lui.

"Sam, Dean venez, nous allons faire le tour des voisins pour leur dire bonjour!"

Sam descendit aussitôt tandis que Dean arriva en traînant les pieds et en grommelant. A quoi bon aller voir les voisins, comme si ils n'étaient pas déjà assez "proche" d'eux. Il ne voulait pas les voir et encore moins tisser des liens. C'était juste des étrangers dont il se fera un plaisir d'oublier sitôt avoir quitté leurs jardins.

"Et surtout je ne veux pas voir cette tête tu m'as compris?"

L'aîné souffla.

"Dean?" insista son père d'une voix sourde tout en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Il lui montra un sourire hypocrite pour toute réponse, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Son père hocha la tête et ils partirent voir les voisins.

"Comment ils s'appellent?" demanda Sam.

John sembla réfléchir un instant.

"Novak. Je crois qu'ils s'appellent les Novak."

**Bon voilà c'était un peu court mais j'espère que ça a commencé à vous plaire. Dites moi ce que vous pensez dans les commentaires :) et on se revoit dans un autre chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voulais déjà remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé dés le premier chapitre et que je ferais tout pour que cette fanfic vous plaise :) Je précise également qu'elle parlera un peu de maltraitance d'enfant, vous êtes prévenus, ce ne sera pas que joie et bonheur (hé oui je suis mesquine)**

**N'oubliez jamais de commenter, c'est ce qui me fait avancer ;D...**

**Enjoy!**

John sonna deux fois sur la sonnette qui créa un bruit cristallin qui dura plus de vingt secondes. C'était le même son que l'on pouvait entendre à l'église et rien que ça prouvait à Dean qu'il ne les aimerait définitivement pas. Il n'y avait que les trouducs' pour mettre des sonnettes comme ça pensait-il. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un tourna les clés dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, sur un garçon, d'environ une vingtaine d'années les regardant avec surprise. Dean se dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à Adam mais en plus âgé.

"Heu...je peux vous aider?"

Le fils Winchester allait lui envoyer une réplique bien cinglante devant l'air non intéressé du jeune homme, qui l'exaspérait au plus au point, mais son père le devança et lui montra un de ses plus beaux sourires tout en se plaçant devant lui pour le cacher.

"Bonjour, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins, les Winchester. Nous sommes venus pour nous présenter!"

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira d'un seul coup.

"Oh c'est vous les nouveaux voisins! Enchanté, je m'appelle Michael Novak. Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas reconnu...A la base c'était nous qui devions aller vous voir." fit-il avec un petit rire.

"C'est très aimable à vous."

"J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé?"

"Oui, oui on ne peut mieux..."

Michael acquiesça tandis que Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vos parents ne sont pas là?" demanda John en regardant derrière lui.

"Non, ils sont en déplacement pour l'église. Ils reviendront bien assez tôt."

"Michael, à qui es-tu en train de parler?" demanda une voix depuis le salon.

Il se retourna.

"Ce sont les nouveaux voisins!" cria-t-il pour que la personne puisse entendre.

Celle-ci approcha, quittant apparemment la cuisine d'après ses mains pleines de farines. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Michael, et il lui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

"Je vous présente mon frère jumeau, Lucifer."

Ce dernier les salua d'un bref sourire sans particulière émotion, qui dérangea Dean.

"Il ne fallait pas vous donner la peine de venir, nous allions le faire dans la soirée. En tout cas c'est très attentionné de votre part."

Dean ne l'aimait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il semblait ne rien aimer d'autre que son frère, d'après la différence de regard entre eux et Michael qu'il pouvait déceler. Il aurait aussi bien voulu lui faire ravaler son air arrogant.

"C'est tout naturel." répondit froidement Dean.

Lucifer l'ignora et se retourna, entendant des bruits de chahut derrière lui.

"Gabriel, Anna arrêtez de jouer avec ça!" gronda-t-il tout en disparaissant là où il était apparu.

Michael rit.

"Ce sont mes autres frères et sœurs. Il y a Anna, Gabriel et...(il marqua un temps de pose comme pour chercher ses mots) d'autres. Nous sommes une famille nombreuse et certains ne sont pas là, à cause de leur travail comme Naomi et Uriel. Lucifer et moi restons là pour garder Anna et Gabriel. Ils ont dix-sept ans mais ça ne les empêche pas de faire des bêtises parfois..."

"Je vois exactement ce que vous voulez dire, marmonna John en lorgnant sur Dean, Bien...Je vois que vous êtes occupés donc nous allons vous laisser...Passez le bonjour à vos parents de notre part." dit-il en commençant à partir.

Mais Michael l'arrêta.

"Attendez! Comme c'était à nous de venir, nous vous avions préparé quelque chose comme cadeau de bienvenue..."

"Oh non. Fallait pas. Vraiment." marmonna Dean avec exaspération, n'inspirant plus qu'à partir.

Michael appela Gabriel et celui-ci vint, un sourire fier sur son visage tâché de farine et avec dans ses mains une tarte recouverte d'un tissu blanc semblant tout juste sortie du four d'après l'odeur sucrée et suave qui s'en échappait. Il la tendit à Sam en souriant et celui-ci rougit, étant un peu timide. Puis il sortit une sucette de sa poche et se mit à la mâchouiller tandis qu'une fille aux cheveux rouges s'approcha, étant sans doutes sa sœur Anna. En les regardant tous attentivement il pouvait constater qu'ils avaient tous cette attitude fière et arrogante de leurs aînés comme si ils se savaient évidemment supérieur aux autres. Dean en fut d'autant plus énervé et se dit une bonne fois pour tout que c'était "une famille de trouducs'".

John le remercia et Dean marmonna un faible "merci" presque inaudible, en s'empressant de partir. Le père leur lança un regard désolé devant l'attitude de son fils puis le suivi, en tenant la main de Sam. Il rentrèrent chez eux, et John verrouilla la porte. Sam posa la tarte encore chaude sur la table et monta directement jouer dans sa chambre. John le suivit du regard puis lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, il se tourna vers Dean.

"Arrêtes ça Dean." dit-il fermement.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles." grogna l'adolescent.

"Oh si tu sais très bien. Et j'en ai assez de te voir de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin."

"Il fallait y penser avant de m'amener ici."

"Nous y sommes allés parce que nous n'avions pas le choix."

Il leva les yeux aux ciels ce qui fit grimper d'un cran la colère de son père.

"Je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas quitter notre maison mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de te faire des voisins comme ennemis. Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentils et soudés, et tu devrais d'ailleurs prendre exemple sur eux."

"Prendre exemple? Mais tu me dis toujours de prendre exemple sur quelqu'un! Que ce soit Sammy, Jo et maintenant les voisins! Pas la peine de me le dire je sais très bien que tu n'as pas eut le fils que tu aurais souhaité avoir..." s'écria-t-il, fulminant.

"Maman, elle, m'aurait accepté." ajouta-t-il.

Il ne s'y attendait pas mais John le gifla d'un seul coup. Dean resta un instant les yeux grands ouverts, sa joue ce colorant peu à peu de rouge. Il tourna lentement la tête pour regarder en face son père, d'un regard empli de haine. Puis il se mit à courir et monta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Essoufflé, il se plaqua derrière la porte en regardant avec amertume le sol. Jamais son père ne le comprenait, et ça le frustrait un peu plus chaque jour. Il poussa un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur, faisant encore tomber du béton du trou qu'il avait fait précédemment. Puis il glissa lentement sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de mur. Il se sentait étouffer dans cette maison, et il n'avait pas envie d'y rester. Mais son père était apparemment décidé à rester ici, à son plus grand désarroi. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à l'ancienne maison était qu'elle avait gardé le parfum de sa mère. Chaque jour il avait cette impression qu'elle était passée quelques instants avant lui et que son parfum flottait encore dans l'air. Un parfum doux et rassurant, séchant ses pleurs, guérissant ses plaies. Il avait grandi avec. Cette odeur qu'il avait lorsqu'il allait dans sa chambre, dans son salon, dans la cuisine, lui montrant qu'il était bien à la maison, en sécurité, n'était maintenant plus là et c'était pour lui comme plonger dans un abîme, où la matière n'est plus et ne reste que le vide. Il se sentait perdu. Il tenta de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, n'attendant qu'un clignement de paupière pour s'évader. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, c'était un homme, et il se sentait misérable de larmoyer comme cela mais les larmes étaient mesquines et poussaient de plus en plus, rendant sa vision floue. Il ne put plus les retenir d'avantage, et après un battement de cils ce fut comme un flot continu de désespoir qui ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Et il sanglota ainsi tandis que dehors le ciel se couvrait et les nuages grondaient, signes de l'approche d'un orage, comme pour accompagner la tristesse de cette âme brisée.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'au soir que Dean sortit de sa chambre. Son père et son petit frère avaient déjà mangés, pensant qu'il ne redescendrait pas de sitôt. La maison était plongée dans le noir, le seul bruit étant la pluie tambourinant sur le toit et les vitres. Tout le monde sauf lui étant couché. Il en fut d'ailleurs content car il n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils voient ses yeux rougis par les larmes. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas voir son père non plus... Mais il avait maintenant faim et, sous les appels désespérés de son estomac, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Il y trouva la tarte et même si il n'aimait pas les Novak, il devait avouer qu'elle semblait appétissante. Il s'en coupa une tranche et découvrit avec bonheur qu'elle était à la cerise, son goût préféré. Puis il prit une serviette et remonta dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'assit sur son lit et mordit à pleines dents sa part, déclenchant une explosion de saveurs qui le fit frissonner. Tandis qu'il mangeait il écoutait la pluie tomber contre sa fenêtre et se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait un autre son qui se mélangeait au plic-ploc des gouttes s'écrasant sur sa vitre. Il arrêta de manger et tendit l'oreille un instant. Il y avait bel et bien une mélodie. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour savoir si cela venait de là. Mais le bruit était plus étouffé alors il marcha dans sa chambre pour savoir d'où ça venait. Il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il s'approchait du mur collé aux voisins, il pouvait mieux l'entendre. Puis il baissa la tête et vit que le son s'échappait du trou qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'accroupit et plaquant ses mains des deux côtés du trou, il posa ensuite son oreille.<p>

Quelqu'un chantait de l'autre côté, et il pouvait maintenant entendre très clairement les paroles.

_"I'll just wait here then_

_That's what I'll do..._

_I'll just wait here then, wait for my cue..._

_I raised you from perdition, to be God's ammunation and now you need some rest_

_So I will do what's best_

_And just wait here then_

_That's all I'll do_

_I'll just wait here then..._

_I'll wait for you..."_

Le chant n'était pas particulièrement triste ou heureux, c'était le chant de quelqu'un se souvenant tout d'un coup d'une chanson et qui se décide à la chanter. C'était une voix masculine, grave mais à la fois douce et Dean se dit qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu et elle n'appartenait pas aux Novak qu'il avait pu voir précédemment. Le trou, de la largeur d'un doigt, était incurvé et ne permettait pas qu'il puisse voir cet inconnu. Alors il approcha sa bouche et se décida à parler.

"Heu...Salut?" dit-il, peu assuré.

La voix s'arrêta d'un seul coup de fredonner, sans doute prit de stupeur. Dean attendit qu'il réponde mais comme il semblait ne pas le faire, il le fit à sa place.

"Je suis Dean, Dean Winchester ton voisin. Désolé de te déranger mais je t'ai entendu chanter et ça m'a intrigué..."

Il y eut encore un silence et il se demanda pendant un instant si il n'était pas parti.

"V-vous êtes où?" répondit finalement le garçon d'une voix montrant une certaine timidité.

"Actuellement je te parle à travers un trou. Donc je pense qu'il doit y en avoir un aussi dans ta chambre quelque part dans le mur. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais..."

Il entendit un bruit, comme si on déplaçait un meuble puis deux autres bruits sourds suivirent comme si on posait les genoux à terre. Sa voix se fit plus distincte.

"O-Oui je le vois, il est juste derrière mon lit...C'est bizarre je ne l'avais jamais vu avant."

"Hé bien je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai créé, j'ai un peu trituré et brutalisé le mur et du coup ça a fait ce trou."

Il y eut un silence où il dût se demander pourquoi il avait "brutalisé" son mur.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda finalement le jeune Winchester.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." répondit le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

Dean trouvait sa façon timide de parler très touchante et se dit qu'après tout il n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec ses frères, car il n'avait pas les mêmes intonations hautaines. Pourtant il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom lorsque Michael avait énoncé sa famille. Peut-être avait-il sans doute mal entendu?

"J'ai vu tes frères cet après-midi, ils ont tous l'air très...sympathique."

C'était évidemment un autre mot qui allait sortir mais il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il entendit Castiel hoqueter de surprise.

"Tu...Tu as parlé avec mes frères?" chuchota-t-il sa voix devenant d'un seul coup tremblante.

"Oui, tu nous as pas entendu sonné?"

"Je n'entend pas de ma chambre. Mais...je, je suis désolé Dean...Je dois partir."

Il entendit un bruit de pas s'écartant puis de nouveau ce bruit de déplacement de meuble et plus rien. Castiel était parti.

"Castiel? Oh Castiel!"

Mais il ne répondit plus et plus aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers le trou. Dean se demandait ce qui avait bien pût le perturber dans ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il réagisse comme cela. Il se releva, intrigué par ce garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il avait l'intention d'en savoir plus sur lui et il espérait le revoir. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, et il plongea dans le royaume des songes, avec la chanson de Castiel résonnant dans sa tête comme une berceuse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre. Je l'ai écris assez vite parce que j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce passage et parce que j'avais hâte d'écrire! Et puis je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a un peu intrigué (ou pas?) et je vous remercie énoooormèment pour vos gentils commentaires ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, je n'y répond pas toujours pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas quoi dire mais je les lis tous avec la larme à l'œil. Donc je continue en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**

Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Dean. Ils passaient à travers les nuages comme des fils d'or sortant d'une pelote de laine grise, les illuminant d'une lumière timide, et séchant le sol humide de la pluie qui était tombée la veille. Ils passèrent par la fenêtre du Winchester et montèrent doucement à partir du bas de son corps jusqu'à son visage au même rythme des heures passant. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin, Dean gémit et se retourna, tentant en vain d'éviter la lueur éblouissante du matin. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, la lumière se reflétant dans ses yeux absinthe encore baignés de sommeil, les rendant plus verts que jamais. Il se releva en baillant et en sentant ses vêtements froissés lui moulant la peau, se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Son regard se posa ensuite directement sur le trou dans le mur, en face de son lit et tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup.

Il repensa à Castiel.

Il avait rêvé de sa rencontre avec Castiel mais également de celle avec les autres Novak et avait tourné dans sa tête encore et encore les phrases que Michael avait prononcé, et il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Castiel. C'était un oubli de sa part mais comme avait dit son père c'était une famille soudée, il n'aurait pas pu omettre de le dire juste comme cela. Dans l'immédiat, il aurait bien voulu essayer de communiquer avec Castiel mais peut-être qu'il dormait et il ne voulait pas le réveiller surtout pour lui parler de quelque chose qui semblait le déranger. Alors il se dit qu'il essayerait de lui parler plus tard dans la matinée. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à coeur de lui parler, alors que c'était un inconnu dont il ne connaissait pas le visage...Il s'étira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre se demandant si sa famille était déjà levée. Il entendait la chanson "Lemon tree" de Fool's garden dans la cuisine et se dit que si elle était en train de passer c'est que son père n'était pas là car il détestait cette chanson et l'aurait sans doutes enlever dés les premières paroles. Il descendit les escaliers et en passant par le salon il remarqua une lettre sur la table. C'était une écriture hésitante avec des fautes et il reconnut celle de Sam:

_On es parti voir mon école avec papa il a pa voulu te révailler alors je t'es laissé ce mot pour que tu penses pas qu'on t'es abandonné. _

_;) Sam._

Dean sourit en voyant ces mots plus que charmants et remercia intérieurement son adorable petit frère. Il fut encore une fois content de ne pas avoir à parler à son père, étant encore un peu en colère contre lui (même si connaissant son père il devait l'être deux fois plus que lui...). Il prit rapidement une part de tarte qui traînait encore sur le plat et l'enfourna dans sa bouche en quittant la cuisine (elle était décidément excellente!). Puis il se dirigea vers la douche. Il voulait visiter la ville, il ne l'avait pas fait hier et il ne voulait pas avoir à rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et c'est le corps et l'esprit détendu qu'il en sorti. Puis il alla se chercher des vêtements qu'il avait dans son sac et entreprit de s'habiller. Tandis qu'il mettait sa veste en cuir, il regarda machinalement le trou puis avec un soupir s'approcha pour y coller son oreille. Mais il n'entendait toujours rien et il quitta sa chambre, se sentant sans savoir pourquoi un peu déçu.

* * *

><p>En sortant de la maison, ce fut un vent glacial qui l'accueillit, le faisant frissonner. Ses bottes accrochaient au sol trempé et quelques bourrasques passaient entre ses vêtements comme pour les lui enlever mais ceci ne lui fit pas changer d'avis pour autant, au contraire, il respirait à plein poumon les senteurs fraîches de l'herbe et du béton mouillés, son amulette offerte par son frère se cognant contre son torse. Il avançait sans but précis juste regardant autour de lui. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, typiques des constructions américaines et ça lui faisait penser à la ville dans Edward aux mains d'argent avec toutes les maisons semblables aux unes et aux unes, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il voyait quelques personnes passées mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens de son âge. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quel âge avait Castiel. Il ne lui avait pas demandé et se promit de le faire la prochaine fois. Il continua à marcher un bon bout de temps, se vidant la tête et observant un peu ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à un parc pour enfant il s'y arrêta.<p>

"Je devrais y emmener Sammy, peut-être qu'il pourra s'y faire des amis..." pensa-t-il en imaginant déjà le visage de son petit frère s'éclaircir de bonheur en voyant l'endroit.

Il se retourna avec pour intention de revenir chez lui mais une bourrasque, plus forte que les autres le fit s'arrêter et il dut fermer les yeux et se pencher en avant pour ne pas tomber. Elle passa, et il put rouvrir les yeux mais lorsqu'il fit deux pas il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son amulette.

"Merde!" s'exclama-t-il.

Il se retourna et regarda le sol, la cherchant frénétiquement du regard. Mais les copeaux de bois rependus sur l'aire de jeux étaient de la même couleur et rendaient la recherche plus difficile. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et tâtonna le sol en espérant le reconnaître au touché. Il commençait à désespérer, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Sam. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un approcher et s'arrêter devant lui.

"C'est à toi ça?" demanda une voix féminine.

Il releva la tête et découvrit une jeune fille, qui devait avoir son âge, aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés voletant au vent et à la peau mâte rougie au niveau des joues par le vent glacé, qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs aussi profond que le vide lui-même. Elle tenait quelque chose dans son délicat poing fermé. Puis elle l'ouvrit découvrant la Samulette. Dean se releva et regarda cette fille comme une apparition divine.

"Mon amulette! Merci!"

Elle sourit et lui tendit le précieux collier qu'il prit.

"Tu devrais faire attention, avec ce vent, tout s'envole. Tu as eut de la chance que je te regardais quand ton collier s'est envolé..."

Il hocha la tête et la regarda avec attention. Elle était plutôt mignonne.

"Tu es nouveau par ici?" demanda-t-elle le tirant de sa contemplation.

"Oui. J'ai emménagé ici avec mon père hier."

"Oh, alors bienvenue dans le quartier! Je m'appelle Lisa Braeden."

"Dean Winchester." répondit-il avec un sourire qui la fit rougir.

"Hé bien Dean, par où vas-tu?"

"Par là. Je rentre chez moi." dit-il en lui montrant le chemin par où il venait.

"Super! C'est aussi sur mon chemin."

Alors tous deux quittèrent le terrain de jeu, côte à côte. Il se parlait de l'endroit où ils vivaient, de quelques anecdotes où même parfois ne disaient rien et un silence timide s'installait. Dean aimait bien sa compagnie, elle était gentille et intelligente et ça lui fit oublier un peu son actuel désarroi. Mais le moment où ils durent se séparer arriva et alors qu'ils allaient se quitter, Lisa lui prit une main.

"Je n'habite pas très loin...Alors je viendrais te rendre visite un de ces quatre!"

Puis elle partit, avec un dernier signe de la main pour dire au revoir. C'est un sourire sur les lèvres que Dean rentra chez lui. Il avait fait une bonne rencontre aujourd'hui et ça le rendait, il ne savait pourquoi, heureux. Il allait rentrer dans son jardin et regarda machinalement la maison des Novak. Mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'il vit Lucifer le regarder à travers une fenêtre d'un mauvais œil. Du même regard que lorsque l'on voit un chien venir sur sa propriété et déféquer tranquillement dessus. Un regard de mépris et de dégoût. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le regardait ainsi mais se retenait de toute ses forces de ne pas lui faire un doigt. Puis le Novak recula soudainement et ferma le rideau. Dean soupira de soulagement et rentra dans sa maison. dés qu'il franchit le seuil il repensa à Castiel et se demanda si il était là. Sa montre indiquait une heure de l'après-midi (et son estomac lui faisait savoir également) et sachant qu'il était maintenant forcément levé, il n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée: Parler à Castiel.

Il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'avança doucement vers le trou et fit comme la dernière fois, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du trou et approcha sa bouche.

"Castiel? Hé Castiel tu es là? C'est moi Dean."

Pas de réponse.

"Oh Castiel? Cas?" dit-il encore une fois en toquant.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Son excitation retomba d'un seul coup et il s'assit rageusement contre le mur. Il aurait tant aimé lui parler...Entendre cette voix grave, la voix de cet inconnu.

De son inconnu.

Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner, un bruit de meuble bougé se fit entendre.

"Oui Dean. Je suis là."

Sa voix hésitante fit faire un bond au cœur de Dean et un sourire fendit son visage.

"Tu es là? C'est super! Je...Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis ce matin et je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis ou fait..."

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ne t'en fais pas." le coupa Castiel, un sourire se faisant sentir dans ses paroles, "et puis...Moi aussi je suis content de te parler." ajouta-t-il tout bas.

"Mais alors qu'est ce que c'est?"

Il y eut comme un bruit de frottement et Dean sût que Castiel se plaçait dos au mur. Il hésita longuement avant de parler comme si il se remémorait tout ce qu'il avait pensé à lui dire avant ce moment et ce n'est qu'après un soupir qu'il se mit à parler.

"En faites...J'ai eu peur que tu ailles voir à mes frères en disant que je t'avais parlé."

"Parler à tes...Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? Non...Attends, pourquoi tu as peur que je leur dise?" demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à d'autres gens que ma famille."

"Ah oui? Et tu fais comment quand tu sors de chez toi pour voir tes amis? Tu as une pancarte attachée au cou?" dit-il en rigolant.

Mais Castiel ne l'accompagna pas dans son rire. Il se tut et Dean se demanda pourquoi il restait silencieux. Ce silence n'était pas un silence ordinaire. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui a trop honte pour parler.

"Dean...Je...Je n'ai jamais quitté cette maison. Tu es le seul à qui je n'ai jamais parlé autre que ma famille." dit-il en un souffle où toute la souffrance du monde pouvait s'y entendre.

**Je m'arrête là parce que j'aime les fins en suspens (non ne me jetez pas de pierres s'il vous plaît!) Mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très rapidement vu comment mon cerveau bouillonne dessus... Je vais également essayer à partir de maintenant de faire des chapitres plus long x)Je ne peux pas vous dire quel jour j'update car tout dépend du temps que j'ai. Donc ça variera...**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Comme promis voici le chapitre 4 de Behind the wall, je pense que maintenant les chapitres seront postés le week-end (mais dés que ce sera les vacances préparez vous pour une avalanche de chapitre héhéhé)! J'avais oublié de dire que la chanson de Castiel dans le chapitre 2 n'était pas de moi (pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas) mais provenait de l'épisode 200 , le musical, de Supernatural intitulée "I'll wait here then" . Sinon j'ai découvert une chanson Destiel vraiment belle (que j'aurais aimé placer dans cette fanfic mais c'est impossible parce qu'elle ne correspond pas très bien à l'histoire) qui s'appelle "Hey there Castiel" (parodie de "Hey there Delilah"). Je vous la conseille grandement! Retenez bien cette chanson, je vous demanderais de l'écouter dans un chapitre en particulier. Sur ce, merci encore pour vos commentaires et Enjoy!**

Castiel s'était tut, comme si il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. La bouche de Dean s'était ouverte toute seule de surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait être dans une famille de cinglés pour que quelque chose comme ça puisse arriver. Mais il repensa aux autres Novak et se dit que c'était finalement plausible.

"Tu...Tu délires? Tu n'es jamais sortis? "

"Non."

"Tu as essayé de sortir par la fenêtre au moins une fois non?"

Castiel eut un faible rire.

"Je n'ai pas de fenêtre. Je n'ai qu'une lucarne située sur le plafond de ma chambre. Et puis il y a toujours quelqu'un à la maison. Mais à vrai dire...Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à m'échapper."

"Quoi?" s'indigna-t-il, "Mais ce sont des tortionnaires! "

Il entendit Castiel grogner et il sentit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on insulte sa famille.

"Peut-être. Mais c'est ma famille."

"Oui, mais enfin..."

"Comment sont les membres de ta famille à toi Dean?" le recoupa-t-il.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels, agacé par sa faculté à le couper quand il ne voulait pas parler mais se décida quand même à répondre.

"Je vis avec mon père et mon petit frère, Sammy. Il a à peine dix ans et est un vrai génie, je dois l'avouer. Je ferais tout pour lui, même si parfois il peut être un vrai casse- pieds!" dit-il en souriant, le visage de son frère flottant devant ses yeux.

"Et...Ton père?"

Il perdit son sourire.

"C'est...un père quoi."

"Il est comment avec toi?"

"Normal." répondit-il avec impatience

Il resta un moment silencieux.

"Tu n'es pas très évasif là-dessus." fit Castiel.

"M'enfin qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises Cas?" s'énerva Dean," Qu'on se dispute tout le temps? Que c'est un alcoolique incapable de s'occuper de ses enfants? Oh et qui est aussi capable de nous laisser seul pendant des jours parce que monsieur est allé boire au bar de l'Etat voisin, et que l'on vit dans la peur qu'il soit mort? Bah voilà on y est!"

Il fut surpris de la façon dont il avait tout lâché et se plaqua la main contre la bouche. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier, d'autant plus à un étranger. Mais il avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui confier et tout c'était déversé comme de l'eau dans un puit sans fond sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Castiel resta un instant sans rien dire.

"Je...Je suis désolé Dean. J'ai une curiosité maladive et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça te tenait tant à cœur..."

Il soupira.

"C'est bon t'inquiète." Il marqua une pose. "Et toi, ton père?"

Il entendit un frottement signifiant qu'il haussait les épaules.

"Il est du genre absent. Il s'occupe toujours des autres avant nous. Je dois avouer que les rares fois où je suis en sa compagnie, il semble ne pas me voir...Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas le cas." soupira-t-il en tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

Dean réfléchit un instant. Il y avait une question qu'il n'avait pas posé et qui était pourtant essentielle.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il soudain.

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'infligent ça? Je veux dire, ta famille."

Il soupira.

"Je n'ai pas les mêmes...idéaux qu'eux. Et ça depuis que je suis enfant."

Ils l'avaient séquestré parce qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux? Il se crut un instant dans une série débile où les parents semblent irréprochables au grand jour mais sont en réalité des bourreaux d'enfants la nuit. Et c'était sans doutes le cas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "idéaux"?" demanda-t-il, sentant sa gorge sèche.

"Mes parents et mes frères sont très catholiques. Mais moi...Je suis différent."

"Comment ça?"

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

" Je ne crois pas en Dieu."

Dean pensa que en effet c'était assez curieux dans une famille religieuse . Lui-même n'était pas un fervent croyant mais personne ne le lui avait reproché. Il se sentit d'un seul coup très en colère. C'était du racisme pur. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à son propre enfant? Il avait ses propres idéaux et c'était à ses parents de le respecter. Et non l'inverse.

"Ils te séquestrent mais ils ne font rien d'autre au moins?"

Castiel ne répondit pas. Le jeune Winchester sentit soudain une grande frayeur lui monter dans la gorge et il se mit à respirer rapidement. Ce silence ne signifiait rien de bon. Il allait lui reposer la question, pour être bien sûr mais Castiel le fit avant.

"Tu m'as appelé Cas?"

Dean fut bloqué dans son élan tant la question était totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Il en fut déboussolé et ne sût pas trop quoi dire.

"Attends...Quoi?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tout à l'heure. Je t'ai entendu dire 'Cas'."

"Euh oui...Enfin je l'ai dis comme ça sans réfléchir mais...S'il te plaît dis moi si..."

"Je n'ai jamais eut de surnom. Ca fait drôle." le coupa-t-il.

Dean soupira et comprit que Castiel évitait le sujet. Il espérait qu'il le faisait seulement parce que rien ne se passait comme il l'imaginait et que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il l'espérait de tout son coeur mais au fond de lui savait qu'il n'en était rien.

"Hé bien je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant. Castiel c'est trop long. Cas ça fait mieux."

"Oui. J'aime aussi."

Ils se turent tous les deux sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Castiel ne parlerait plus et Dean savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de poser des questions. On pouvait tout comprendre par un silence. La tristesse, la haine, l'amour, le bonheur, l'excitation mais certains silence sont tellement un mélange de tout ça qu'ils ne veulent finalement rien dire. C'est ce silence là qui régnait entre Castiel et Dean. Ils étaient dos à dos et s'il n'y avait pas eut ce mur ils auraient pu se toucher.

Il eut une sorte de bruit, comme un son étouffé et Dean ne pût entendre ce que c'était. Castiel soupira.

"On m'appelle. Je dois partir." dit-il avec regret.

Il allait se lever mais Dean l'arrêta un instant.

"Tu me diras un jour comment ça se passe vraiment dans ta maison?" demanda-t-il plus comme une supplication qu'une question.

Castiel attendit avant de répondre.

"Au revoir Dean."

Puis il y eut de nouveau ce raclement de meuble et il fut parti. Dean soupira et resta adossé au mur sans rien dire. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui mais surtout plus que tout...

Il voulait voir son visage.

Ce n'était pas possible d'enfermer quelqu'un juste pour ses croyances, non c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il devait forcément il y avoir quelque chose chez ce Castiel qui poussait sa famille à le haïr plus que pour un contexte de religion. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il voit le visage de Castiel. Avait-il un physique à détester? Etait-il défiguré? Il fallait qu'il sache mais ce mur qui les séparait n'aidait pas beaucoup. Quant à rentrer chez les Novak, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire étant donné leurs apparents...différents. Mais il trouverait un moyen, il en était sûr. Il se demandait cependant d'où venait cette envie de le voir. C'était comme si son corps tout entier en avait besoin, criait, hurlait de le voir, de le toucher. Il mettait ça sur le compte d'un mystère que l'on voudrait à tout pris éclaircir, qui donne cette excitation de la découverte prochaine. Il entendit soudain le bruit d'un moteur qui lui était bien connu rentrant dans l'allée de la maison. L'Impala. Il se releva et alla descendre les escaliers pour les accueillir. Ce fut Sam qui franchit en premier le seuil de la porte. Il était adorable avec sa doudoune jaune et ses moufles oranges, il ressemblait à un petit citron. Lorsqu'il aperçut Dean il poussa un petit cri enthousiaste et fondit dans ses bras.

"Salut p'tit frère." fit Dean en lui frottant les cheveux.

"Dean, Dean, tu sauras jamais ce qu'a fait papa!" dit Sam avec excitation.

Il fronça les sourcils et attendit que son père franchisse la porte. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver il ouvrit tellement les yeux qu'il crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Son père peinait à entrer à cause du sapin trop encombrant qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était un magnifique sapin, aux épines bien vertes et d'au moins deux mètres d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

"Bonjour Dean." fit John entre ses dents serrées par l'effort.

Puis il posa l'arbre sur le sol en poussant un grand soupir. Il le regarda avec satisfaction tandis qu'il s'époussetait les mains.

"Tu...Tu as acheté un sapin?" balbutia Dean en se demandant si il ne rêvait pas.

"T'as de bons yeux, je te félicite."

"Mais ça fait des années qu'on ne fête plus Noël...La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait Sam portait encore des couches!"

"Et alors? Ca te dérange?"

Il baissa les yeux, un peu confus. C'était si soudain et puis ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son père de fêter Noël. C'était le jour exact où leur mère était morte. Depuis John en avait été dégoûté et avait refusé pendant des années de le fêter. Noël était dans un peu plus d'une semaine et il avait pensé qu'il l'aurait passé, comme d'habitude secrètement dans sa chambre avec Sam, où ils s'offraient des cadeaux qu'ils avaient pris un peu partout avec pour guirlande, des canettes de Fanta et de Coca tandis que leur père s'était soûlé à mort dans la cuisine en compagnie de souvenirs douloureux.

"Sam, vas chercher les décorations dans le coffre." dit John en montrant la voiture d'un mouvement de tête.

Le jeune garçon hocha énergiquement la tête et obéit, sortant de la maison. Dean soupira.

"Alors? Pourquoi _réellement_ fais-tu ça?" grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

"Je n'ai pas à justifier ce que je fais devant toi. Et je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir." répondit son père en amenant le sapin devant la cheminée.

"Oui, ça m'aurait fait plaisir si tu avais été avec un père attentionné. Or tu es tout le contraire."

Dean voulait lui faire bien comprendre qu'il était encore en colère contre lui. Et puis il n'avait pas oublié comment les yeux de Sam se voilaient de tristesse lorsque Noël approchait parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en aura pas. Il n'avait pas oublié comment il se taisait volontairement de ne pas avoir de sapin pour ne pas que son père soit triste, ce que John ne semblait d'ailleurs même pas remarquer. C'était pourquoi il paraîtrait heureux de voir le sapin en compagnie de Sam.

Mais John ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Cependant Dean remarqua un papier qui dépassait de sa poche et le prit sèchement lorsque son père passa à côté de lui. C'était une facture, ou plutôt un bon de caisse.

"J'y crois pas..." souffla-t-il.

"Rends moi ça Dean." siffla John en tendant la main.

Dean l'approcha violemment du visage de son père, fulminant.

"Est-ce bien ce que je crois? C'est une facture pour de l'alcool que tu as acheté? Il y en a pour 300$!" s'exclama-t-il.

Le père Winchester l'arracha de ses mains et le remit dans sa poche en soupirant.

"Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc."

"Ne dis rien à..."

Sam rentra dans la maison, les bras chargés de guirlandes et de boules en tout genre, interrompant John.

"Dean, tu viens m'aider à faire le sapin?" dit-il en lui tendant des décorations.

Dean sourit et acquiesça.

"Commence sans moi, je te rejoins dans deux secondes."

Le cadet sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers le sapin, tout excité. Dean se retourna vers son père.

"Oh non, ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien à Sammy, il mérite mieux que de savoir que son père est un alcoolique manipulateur incapable de se retenir plus de quelques jours." siffla-t-il tandis qu'il allait rejoindre Sam, suivit par le regard honteux de son père.

Dean s'était couché un peu tard parce qu'il avait regardé la télévision trop longtemps. Il était minuit passé, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il avait tout essayé pour, mais trop de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête et il gardait désespérément les yeux ouverts dans la chambre plongée dans le noir complet. Il pensait à l'alcoolisme de son père ou les conditions de vie de Castiel. Il pensait tout de même plus à ce dernier. Il se demandait encore une fois à quoi il ressemblait et imaginait plein de visages différents pouvant coller avec sa voix, la seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien réel. Il l'entendait de plus en plus comme le serpent de la tentation dans le jardin d'Eden et petit à petit une idée folle se construisait dans son cerveau. Un idée tellement surréaliste...qui était parfaite pour un Winchester.

"Non, c'est totalement débile..." pensa-t-il, "et puis...non. Même si tu t'ennuis affreusement..."

Il resta un moment à se convaincre que c'était stupide mais l'idée ne le quitta pas pour autant. Alors finalement il se leva, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'excitation. Il se plaça devant le trou où il communiquait avec Castiel et murmura doucement:

"Cas? Tu dors?"

Il attendit plusieurs minutes (car il ne répondait jamais tout de suite) mais lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de draps sans pour autant qu'il y ait de réponse, il comprit qu'il dormait. Il se releva et enfila ses chaussures ainsi qu'un manteau. C'était digne d'un cinglé dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais sur le coup cela lui semblait absolument plaisant. Il marcha jusqu'au couloir et s'arrêta sous la trappe menant au grenier. Puis il tira la petite cordelette et un escalier se déroula en grinçant. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si sa famille avait entendu quelque chose mais ne décelant aucun mouvement il en déduit que non. Puis il monta en faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches. C'était noir, vide et poussiéreux, et il put facilement se diriger vers la fenêtre ronde du grenier, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce inhabitée. Il l'ouvrit et un vent glacial s'installa, le faisant frissonner.

Oh oui il allait le faire.

Il allait monter sur le toit pour voir Castiel.

Il s'agrippa à la fenêtre et passa la tête au dehors. C'était assez grand pour faire passer son corps. Il tendit les bras et attrapa le rebord du toit, légèrement incurvé. Il se hissa, en prenant appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se félicita du résultat des années de gym qu'il avait enduré. Une fois sur le toit il se rendit compte à quel point il y avait du vent. Les arbres se balançaient d'avant en arrière, quelques s'envolant parfois. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, il ne voyait même pas les nuages qui couvraient les étoiles, seule la lune se voyait, par sa clarté presque hypnotisante. Le vent hululait dans ses oreilles, et sa veste ne cessait de claquer contre ses jambes. Mais Dean était courageux, et il fallait plus qu'un peu de vent glacial pour le faire renoncer à cette idée qu'il avait en tête. Il s'avança, lentement pour ne pas glisser du toit en pente. Il arriva au bout et il voyait maintenant le toit des Novak. Il sauta dessus avec légèreté d'un félin et atterrit sans faire trop de bruit. Il remarqua enfin ce qu'il convoitait:

La lucarne au-dessus de la chambre de Castiel.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla juste à côté. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et il dût attendre un moment que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, plus forte que celle de la nuit. Il vit finalement quelque chose bouger et pût distinguer un lit à la couverture blanche. Il voyait un corps se dessiner à travers les draps. Puis il vit enfin son visage.

Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais décoiffés -sans doute naturellement- qui lui tombaient un peu sur le coin des yeux. Sa bouche charnue, légèrement entrouverte laissait voir des dents blanches et parfaitement positionnées. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir ses yeux sous ses longs cils tout aussi noirs et ses paupières clauses frémissantes . Il n'avait rien de monstrueux, au contraire c'était un jeune homme séduisant et semblant bien portant malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. Dean se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi charmant...Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il le voyait enfin, et c'était un moment qu'il allait garder dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Soudain Castiel plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, laissant découvrir des pupilles couleur azur, comme jamais Dean n'en avait vu. Ce dernier recula avec précipitation pour ne pas se faire voir et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais il oublia pendant un fatal instant qu'il était sur un toit. Son pied toucha du vide et il resta en équilibre les bras tendus pour ne pas tomber. Mais un coup de vent, plus fort que les autres le fit chanceler et il glissa, tombant en arrière en poussant un cri pathétique de surprise. Il se rattrapa heureusement à la gouttière et il se balança dans le vide, le cœur battant. Il regarda en bas et constata qu'il y avait au moins trois mètres de hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Il sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais aimé être en altitude.

"Et merde!" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus gelées et se rougissaient au fur et à mesure que le vent les fouettait. Il ne put finalement plus tenir et il lâcha prise. Dean tomba rudement sur le sol en un bruit sourd et il poussa un grognement en sentant toute son ossature trembler sous le choc. Il eut le souffle coupé et il resta pendant plusieurs minutes, haletant sur le sol. Il ne sût pas par quel miracle il atterrit dans son jardin mais cela le rassura car il n'avait évidemment pas envie de donner des explications aux Novak s'ils l'avaient trouvé ici. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument se lever avant que son père ne se réveille mais il avait la sensation d'avoir des courbatures partout et sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger.

Malencontreusement ce qui devait arriver, arriva et il vit la lumière de la chambre de son père s'allumer. Il entendit ses pas lourds descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers et il maudit son corps d'être si faible à cet instant. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, découvrant John, un colt entre les mains regardant avec suspicion l'obscurité du jardin. Il aperçut finalement Dean allongé sur le sol et il haussa tellement les sourcils qu'il crut qu'ils allaient sortir de son front.

"Dean? Mais qu'est ce que tu _fous _dehors?!" s'exclama-t-il se mettant en colère.

Il déglutit difficilement.

"Tu-tu vas rire...Je crois que je suis somnambule, je suis tombé de ma fenêtre..." mentit-il en essayant de se redresser.

John ne dit rien mais rangea son colt et accourut jusqu'à lui, puis il le prit sous les genoux d'une main et par les côtes de l'autre.

"Tu as quelque chose de cassé?"

"Non je crois pas mais ça fait un mal de chien!"

Il le regarda un instant et Dean espérait qu'il avait gobé l'histoire du somnambule. Dire la vérité aurait été beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer. John le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit ce qui le fit gémir. Il soupira.

"Bon on verra si tu as encore mal demain. Si c'est le cas je t'emmènerai chez le médecin." dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Dean acquiesça, désireux de le voir partir.

"On verra aussi pour ces histoires de somnambule..." ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus menaçant.

Puis il partit laissant Dean seul dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entendit son père se recoucher et le silence redevenir maître des lieux, ce fut comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Seul les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles et ses os démontraient des évènements précédents. Il se cala plus confortablement dans son matelas et regarda le mur au trou. Il avait enfin vu le visage de Castiel. Il ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant mais ça lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé avait été ses yeux. Même dans le noir et même dans ce court laps de temps il avait vu à quel point ils étaient magnifique. La fatigue le rattrapa sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il tomba dans le pays des songes avec pour image, les yeux de Castiel flottant dans sa mémoire.

**Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon préféré chapitre, bien qu'étant le plus long que je n'ai jamais fait. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a au moins plût et désolée pour le retard mais c'était assez long à écrire ^^'**

**On se revoit dans une semaine et n'hésitez toujours pas à commenter! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellou hellou, je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée du retard! J'aurais bien voulu la poster plus tôt mais je n'avais pas le temps (mais j'y pensais tout le temps!) Donc voici comme promis le chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;D**

Dean se réveilla doucement, battant rapidement des cils comme si une lumière le gênait. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et quelques nuages paressaient dans le ciel bleu azur. Il y avait peu de gens dehors, car la température avait encore chutée et tout le monde préférait rester à l'intérieur, au chaud.  
>Dean eut du mal à s'éveiller car il avait encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil et il mit quelques minutes à recouvrer des pensées cohérentes. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait très mal à la gorge et se dit qu'il devait prendre un verre d'eau. Il se leva pour se positionner sur ses coudes et découvrit qu'il était plus de midi. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps. La tête lui tournait un peu et il se demanda si il n'allait pas rester coucher. Mais l'envie de boire prit le dessus et il essaya, tant bien de mal, de se mettre sur ses pieds, sentant des courbatures énormes lui parcourir le corps. Ce qu'il avait fait hier avait laissé des marques apparemment, mais il ne regrettait rien. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui comme si il était saoul et il se prit la tête entre les mains.<br>"Je crois que ça va pas bien..." marmonna-t-il juste avant de s'évanouir et de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Dean n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il n'entendait que de faibles échos autour de lui et sentait des gens s'agiter. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elles lui semblèrent tellement lourdes qu'il renonça. C'était comme si sa tête était enfermée dans du coton. Il se sentit secoué, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut car c'était comme si il était loin. Il entendit la voix de son frère, de son père également. Ils semblaient paniqués. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout il se sentait bien sur le sol dont il sentait la fraicheur refroidir ses joues chaudes et son front trempé de sueur. S'il avait pu il y serait resté pendant des siècles. Soudain ce frais bénéfique sembla le quitter et il se sentit transporté dans un endroit beaucoup plus confortable mais plus chaud. Et ce fut le noir.

Dean se réveilla une seconde fois dans son lit. Sa bouche semblait être du charbon et il avait vraiment très chaud. Il respirait lourdement et de la sueur perlait de son front et de son nez. Il se dit qu'il était surement malade. Puis il entendit des voix en direction de sa porte et il tourna la tête. Son père parlait avec une dame qui avait une mallette à la main, sans doute le médecin. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait.

"...La grippe...très forte...du repos essentiellement... pas le déranger. Hydratez le...Rester couché."

Son père hochait la tête d'un air grave. Finalement elle cessa de parler et hocha à son tour la tête. Puis elle partit en disant "au revoir, et prenez soin de lui". John soupira et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Dean. Apparemment il mourrait d'envie de lui parler mais s'obligeait à respecter ce que disait la médecin, alors il partit et descendit les escaliers. Puis Dean ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Il resta pendant deux jours, alité dans son lit. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme si tout allait au ralenti, et avait la sensation que une heure ou deux s'écoulait alors que la journée se terminait. Il faisait des rêves, que font tous les malades, n'ayant ni queue ni tête et tourbillonnant dans son crâne comme une tornade sans fin. Pour lui, la plupart étaient sur Castiel, il paraissait comme un fantôme. Il imaginait son sourire, il entendait son rire. Pendant les rares moments où il était lucide il se demandait pourquoi il rêvait ainsi de Castiel. Mais souvent ses doutes disparaissaient et il retombait dans se sommeil lourd.

A la fin de ces deux jours, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il bailla longuement et se redressa, mettant son coussin derrière son dos courbaturé pour le soutenir. La chute et le froid l'avait grandement affaiblis, mais il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il se dit qu'il avait soif et appela Sam. Son petit frère arriva presque aussitôt, le visage paniqué et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Hey...Salut Sammy." murmura Dean avec un faible sourire.

"Dean!" s'exclama-t-il, heureux de le voir parler à nouveau.

Sam renifla et il vit qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Il renifla à nouveau.

"T'étais au sol et, et j'ai cru que t'étais mort et pis papa est arrivé et il a dit qu'il fallait faire venir un médecin, moi j'ai eut peur et je voulais te parler mais il voulait pas que je t'approches...Je suis venu te voir plusieurs fois mais tu m'as pas répondu...Tu vas bien hein Dean? Tu vas pas mourut?" bafouilla-t-il en hoquetant.

"T'inquiète je vais pas "mourut" .Je vais mieux et là, je pête la forme." répondit-il en se forçant à rire malgré sa gorge douloureuse, pour le calmer.

Dean voyait bien que Sam ne semblait pas très rassuré alors il décida de changer de sujet.

"Tu as fait quoi pendant que je dormais?"

"J'ai joué avec mon nouveau copain." répondit le petit Winchester avec un sourire fier.

"Ah oui? Et qui est ce nouvel ami?"

"C'est Gabriel Novak! Je l'ai invité à jouer demain!"

Il grimaça, un peu dérangé par ce "nouvel ami" dont il n'appréciait pas vraiment la provenance.

"C'est super, je suis content pour toi Sammy." dit-il finalement.

Sam sourit, maintenant un peu plus rassuré. Il resta silencieux un moment, la tête baissé. Puis il la releva, et sourit à nouveau.

"Tu veux quelque chose?"

"De l'eau." répondit immédiatement Dean, n'en pouvant plus.

Sam hocha énergiquement la tête et s'empressa de quitter la chambre pour obéir à ses dires. Le Winchester soupira et ferma les yeux, cette conversation l'ayant déjà épuisé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été malade comme ça et il se dit que c'est ce que l'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on était sur le point de mourir. Et puis il avait extrêmement chaud mais en même temps froid et était parcourut de frisson. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier s'était alourdi et que bouger un muscle pouvait entrainer un froissement de ligament. Son frère revint finalement, un grand verre d'eau entre les mains, dont les parois devenues opaques par la buée, permettaient de deviner que c'était de l'eau glacée, à son plus grand bonheur. Il le but d'une traite, laissant le liquide divin envahir sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert. Puis il remercia Sam et lui demanda de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse dormir. Ce dernier obéit et ferma la porte après lui avoir adressé un sourire. Il souffla et referma les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant quelque chose qui fit faire un bond à son cœur: la voix de Castiel. Elle n'était pas très clair mais il reconnut son nom. Oubliant toute douleur que lui faisait ressentir son corps chétif, il se leva, la couverture enroulée autour de lui, et alla s'assoir à côté du mur la tête posé contre celui-ci, le remerciant d'être aussi frais.

"Dean...Tu es là?" dit Castiel pour la seconde fois, de la panique se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

"Oui Cas, je suis là." toussa-t-il, heureux d'entendre sa voix.

"Je suis désolé de te déranger...Mais cela faisait deux jours que je n'arrivais pas à te "joindre" , tu ne me répondais plus. Alors je...je me suis inquiété pour toi..."

Il sourit, se réjouissant du fait qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui.

"Je remarque que ta voix est éraillée, serais-tu malade?"

"Oui. J'ai attrapé froid à cause de...d'une fenêtre ouverte et apparemment j'ai une grosse grippe."

"Mais c'est horrible! Il n'y a rien que je puisses faire? Je sais pas je...je pourrais..."

"...Rien faire. Tu ne peux pas sortir Cas."

Il allait protester mais s'arrêta. Dean avait dit ces mots comme une constatation et non comme un reproche. Mais il avait raison et ne pouvait effectivement rien faire ce qui le rendait très triste.

"J'aimerais pouvoir venir te voir, vraiment je suis tellement désolé..."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"J'aimerais bien parfois savoir me téléporter." ajouta-t-il avec rire triste.

"Ne t'en fais pas ça me fait déjà plaisir de te parler. Vraiment plaisir." souffla Dean en souriant.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant un instant.

"Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi." avoua-t-il finalement, un peu gêné.

Dean tressailli ce qui le fit tousser.

"Hmm ah bon?" fit-il l'air de rien.

"En fait cela fait plusieurs jours -depuis que tu es malade en fait- que je rêve de ce que je penses être toi. Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais il y a deux jours, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru parce que j'ai vu un garçon qui me regardait depuis ma lucarne, et c'était tout bonnement impossible parce qu'il fallait passer par le toit. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...J'étais sûr que c'était toi. Je n'ai absolument pas eut peur, ce qui est d'autant plus étrange parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt froussard. Tu me regardais et...Tu paraissais surpris et heureux à la fois. Tu dois me trouver débile..."

"Pas du tout! Ca arrive de faire des rêves bizarre parfois...Mais sinon...J'étais comment?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire audacieux.

Castiel hésita avant de parler.

"Blond, avec de beaux yeux verts, le visage fin...Et puis...je dois avouer que tu étais très...séduisant." répondit-il après un silence, où Dean ne sut jamais qu'il rougissait.

Le jeune Winchester se sentit joyeux en entendant cette annonce. C'était étrange parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça c'était lorsque la chef des pom-pom girls à son ancien lycée lui avait fait un compliment du même genre. Il secoua la tête se disant que c'était finalement normal car l'on était toujours content de recevoir un compliment.

"C'est marrant parce que c'est _entièrement_ moi que tu décris là ." dit-il en rigolant.

Castiel allait lui répondre quand le son de la sonnette de la maison de Dean retentie. Celui-ci entendit les pas de son père se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Il reconnut une voix qui lui était familière sans toutefois pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Puis son père monta les escaliers quelques secondes plus tard et toqua à sa porte.

"Dean tu es réveillé?"

"Oui." répondit-il après avoir chuchoté à Castiel de ne surtout pas parler.

"Il y a une fille qui souhaiterait te voir, une certaine euh Lisa je crois..."

Il se souvint de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait le voir mais fut tout de même content qu'elle lui rende visite.

"Je la connais, tu peux la faire monter."

John tourna les talons et alla chercher la demoiselle. Celle-ci vint quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit timidement la porte. Elle était habillé d'un pull vert à décolleté plongeant ainsi qu'un jean et de chaussures d'hivers noires à talon. Puis voyant Dean parfaitement réveillé, elle entra, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Salut Dean." dit-elle en s'approchant.

"Salut Lisa!" répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et le regarda longuement.

"Il parait que tu es malade." dit-elle finalement.

Il soupira.

"J'ai attrapé une mauvaise grippe, mais ça va mieux maintenant..."

"Je voulais venir te voir mais j'avais des choses à faire. Je pense que j'ai bien fait sinon je t'aurais dérangé..."

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

"D'ailleurs j'ai vu ton petit frère. Sam c'est ça? Il s'est présenté quand je suis venu sonner à ta porte. Il est vraiment très mignon."

"C'est vrai, mais parfois il peut vraiment être casse-pieds..."

"Comme tout les petits frères j'ai envie de dire!" dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin.

"Oui c'est vrai..."

Puis ils restèrent un moment silencieux, sans vraiment oser se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Dean commençait à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venu lui rendre visite.

"Je ne te déranges pas hein?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Non, bien sûr que non..."

Il avait un peu mentit quant aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, mais il ne voulait pas la vexer, car en fait il était un peu mal à l'aise à cause de Castiel qui était juste à côté et pouvait tout entendre. Il voulait donc que cette conversation se finisse plutôt vite et ne souhaitait pas entrer dans les détails.

Lisa baissa les yeux un instant.

"Tu sais...je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis que l'on s'est rencontré...On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé mais je trouve déjà que tu es quelqu'un de très gentil." murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Il haussa les sourcils et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

"Ah...ah bon?"

Elle hocha timidement la tête et lui prit doucement la main. Dean sursauta, sentant un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Ca me fait plaisir de te parler." souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il se racla la gorge se sentant rougir. Elle essayait clairement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. D'ailleurs, c'était lui où elle venait de serrer les bras pour faire ressortir sa poitrine? Et puis le parfum dont elle s'était aspergée lui faisait tourner la tête et il se fit violence pour ne pas lui tomber dans les bras. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot le faisant d'autant plus rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lisa qui sourit, fière de son effet.

"Dean, je..."

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit, accompagné d'un grognement et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête en direction du mur. Il avait complètement oublié Castiel . Dean secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et dégagea sa main de celle de Lisa.

"D-Désolé je me sens pas très bien je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, je n'ai pas envie de te contaminer." mentit-il en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet en direction du mur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se questionnant sur ce soudain changement d'attitude.

"Oh...Bon je dois te laisser alors.." soupira-t-elle avec déception.

"Oui, oui, il serait préférable..."

Il sentait bien qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il la retienne et qu'elle se sentait un peu mal de s'être fait rejeter mais il pensait à Castiel qui avait dut clairement s'apercevoir que Lisa n'était pas là que pour amitié et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela le stressait. Elle se releva puis prit un papier sur le bureau de Dean et écrivit quelque chose dessus. Puis elle le lui tendit et sourit.

"Si jamais tu vas mieux...Appelle moi. "

Il attrapa le bout de papier où un numéro de téléphone était marqué et acquiesça. Puis après un petit clin d'œil elle fit un mouvement gracieux de la nuque pour faire voler ses cheveux -bien entendu destiné à Dean- et disparut derrière la porte. Il attendit qu'elle dise au revoir à son père et s'en aille avant de toquer sur le mur.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Cas?"

Il ne reçut pas tout de suite de réponse, et on aurait put croire qu'il était parti, mais Dean savait pertinemment qu'il écoutait.

"Je n'aimes pas cette fille." dit-il finalement, sa voix plus sombre que d'habitude.

"Tu n'a...Mais ce n'est pas ton amie que je saches."

"Non en effet. Mais je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont elle te parlait."

"Pardon?"

Il soupira longuement et Dean se dit que depuis qu'il le connaissait ça devait être la première fois qu'il le sentait énervé.

"Je vais être direct Dean. Je préférerais que tu ne lui parles pas." grogna-t-il.

"Quoi?" s'exclama-t-il, "Juste parce que tu ne la sens pas? Tu délires!"

"Mais elle te fait clairement des avances!"

"Et alors? Tu n'es pas ma copine que je saches, et...et puis si ça se trouve moi aussi je voulais sortir avec elle! Tu n'avais pas à intervenir!" s'énerva-t-il.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle fait cela juste pour ton physique. Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours!"

Dean prit une grande inspiration, énervé par cette jalousie grotesque que montrait Castiel.

"Ah oui? Et toi ça fait combien de temps? Et puis qu'est ce que t'en sais toi de l'amour?" lâcha-t-il véhément.

Castiel s'arrêta d'un seul coup de parler, blessé par les paroles que Dean venait de prononcer. Ce dernier plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Il se gifla intérieurement.

"Pardon Cas, c'est pas ce que je..."

"C'est bon Dean." l'interrompit-il, la voix cassée,"J'ai compris et tu as raison, ce n'est pas à moi de juger tes relations. C'est vrai que je n'y connais rien."

Dean voulut l'arrêter mais une quinte de toux aigue l'empêcha d'en dire plus et elle s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du lit se remettant contre le mur. Il marmonna un "putain" énervé et se frappa la tête contre le mur. Il s'en voulait s'avoir dit ça alors que c'était d'autant plus blessant pour Castiel, qui n'avait jamais quitté sa maison. Il se sentait vraiment mal et ne savait absolument pas comment rattraper ça.

"Cas, s'il te plait..." souffla-t-il.

"Je te jure que je voulais pas dire ça."

Il savait pertinemment que Castiel ne lui répondrait jamais mais il s'en voulait terriblement et aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Mais il ne se sentait pas pleinement sincère à cause de ce mur qui les séparait, les empêchant de se voir et donc de montrer sa honte. Dire en face les choses était la meilleure solution pour effacer un malentendu. Il soupira.

"Il faudrait que je m'excuse en vrai. En face à face." pensa-t-il avec espoir.

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes et maudit sa maladie de le rendre aussi faible. Il laissa tomber sa couverture et marcha jusqu'à sa porte ce qui dût bien lui prendre cinq minutes. Il l'ouvrit puis en s'aidant des murs il réussit à atteindre les escaliers. Tout bougeait autour de lui et son estomac lui semblait danser la javanaise. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il devenait plus pâle et sa vision se troublait.

"...Dois continuer...m'excuser...Castiel..." balbutia-t-il, en tendant la main vers la porte de sortie.

Mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre quelqu'un l'attrapa par le torse, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer. Il poussa un gémissement et tenta de se débattre avec les maigres forces qui lui restait.

"Merde Dean, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là?" grogna son père en le tenant autant qu'il pouvait, "tu dois rester au lit tu es malade!"

Mais Dean n'écoutait pas et essayait toujours de se débattre.

"Cas...Castiel, Castiel!" s'écria-t-il tandis de ses forces l'abandonnaient et que les murs semblaient tangués affreusement.

Il fut soudain prit de spasmes et il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de sortir.

"AH putain!" s'exclama John en l'emmenant aussitôt dans la salle de bain, comprenant ce qui allait arriver.

Il l'agenouilla en face de la cuvette et le força à baisser la tête. Dean, ne pouvant plus se retenir vomit violemment tout ce que son estomac avait put contenir. Il s'agrippa autant qu'il put à la cuvette pour s'empêcher de se frapper la tête dessus tant les spasmes étaient forts. Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit, il s'effondra, haletant sur le sol, sa bouche le brulant atrocement. Son père soupira.

"T'es vraiment pas bien toi...Quand on est malade il faut surtout pas se lever."fit-il en essuyant avec une lingette le reste de sucs gastriques sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

"Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? Je n'ai pourtant pas une gastro..." souffla Dean en grimaçant à cause de l'arrière goût acide qu'il avait en bouche.

"Je suis pas médecin, mais y'a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que quand on vomit comme ça c'est soit à cause d'une cuite -mais je doute que ce soit ton cas- soit lorsqu'étant déjà malade, on a subit un stress violent qui a secoué ton organisme assez pour le faire régurgiter tout ce qu'il contenait."

Dean hocha la tête , conscient que la deuxième solution était parfaitement probable.

"Bon tu me dis ce qui se passe ou pas? Et puis c'est quoi, ou qui, ce "Castiel"?"

Dean détourna le regard.

"Papa...Je suis vraiment fatigué, alors on n'en parle une autre fois d'accord?"

John soupira sachant que Dean voulait apparemment éviter le sujet. Mais comme il était très malade, il n'insista pas et l'amena dans sa chambre et plaça une bassine au chevet de son lit, au cas où d'autres "accidents" pouvaient survenir. Une fois dans son lit Dean sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil, n'entendant même pas son père repartir.

Malheureusement pour lui, la nuit fut très agitée. Son ventre protestait vigoureusement et il ne cessait de déglutir pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de remonter, ce qui le tenait éveillé. Il vomit deux fois, si bien qu'il ne réussit plus à s'endormir et restait à côté de la cuvette -qu'il avait entre temps vidé dans les toilettes avec les forces qui lui restaient- le visage pâle, tremblant et suant. Au bout de la troisième fois, il s'effondra à côté du mur, son corps lui semblant n'être qu'une feuille de papier calque. Il regarda l'heure. Deux heure du matin. Il grogna. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et rouges, et il respirait faiblement. Il en avait plus qu'assez et souhaitait juste dormir, mais son corps le faisait trop souffrir et fermer les yeux ne servaient qu'à se concentrer sur ses douleurs.

"Connerie de maladie..." souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il entendit soudain un raclement qui lui était bien connu, qui le fit à peine tressaillir tant il était faible.

"Dean?" chuchota la voix de Castiel depuis le trou.

"C-Cas?" souffla Dean à son tour, sa joie cachée par sa voix chétive.

"Bon sang Dean, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Ca fait la troisième fois que je t'entend vomir, et ça m'inquiète beaucoup... Ta maladie s'est aggravée c'est ça?"

"Je suis désolé Cas." dit Dean pour toute réponse.

"Quoi?"

"Tu sais tout à l'heure...C'est sorti tout seul, je le pensais pas du tout. Je voulais te le dire mais je t'avais tellement blessé...Je voulais venir te voir tu sais, et m'excuser. Je suis désolé Cas, pardonne moi, je sais bien que tu es encore fâché."

Castiel resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux plus. " répondit-il un sourire se faisant sentir dans sa voix, "Je ne suis pas de nature rancunière et puis c'était de ma faute, je me suis comporté de façon égoïste. Mais dis-moi...C'est ça qui t'as rendu malade? Que je sois fâché contre toi?"

Dean resta lui aussi plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. En y réfléchissant c'est vrai que ça collait parfaitement. Etait-il tellement attaché à Castiel que rien que le fait d'être en désaccord avec lui le rendait malade? Cela le troubla un peu.

"Peut-être...En tout cas je suis heureux que ce malentendu soit dissipé."

Il y eut un silence et Dean en déduit qu'il devait hocher la tête.

"Il est tard...Ou plutôt très tôt donc je pense que je vais te laisser dormir, tu en as vraiment besoin." fit le jeune Novak en commençant à se redresser.

"Attends!" s'exclama d'un seul coup Dean, ces mots ayant franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille.

"Qui y a -t-il?"

Dean rougit, honteux de se montrer si dépendant de Castiel. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait absolument, comme pour célébrer cette réconciliation de cette courte dispute.

"Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré?"

"Elle est gravée dans ma mémoire." répondit Castiel avec un sourire.

"Je...Je me souviens que tu chantais une chanson, une belle chanson. Ta chanson. Et...J'aimerais que tu me la chantes. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes." murmura-t-il en se blottissant contre le mur frais.

Castiel resta silencieux, surpris par cette demande plus qu'inattendu pour quelqu'un comme Dean qui lui semblait fort et si sûr de lui. Mais il en fut extrêmement touché.

"D'accord. Je vais chanter pour toi."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui chanta cette chanson, qu'il appréciait tant. Il la chanta jusqu'à ce que les paupières de Dean se ferment et jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le sommeil.

Il chanta cette chanson, la chanson de leur rencontre.

La chanson de Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Déjà le sixième chapitre et leur relation a déjà bien évolué !J'espère que ce chapitre là va vous plaire aussi (même si il est un peu court) En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir , je les lis toujours avec autant de hâte et ils m'aident grandement à écrire car je peux ainsi répondre à vos attentes!**

**On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ;D**

Dean rentra dans sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi est ce qu'il y était entré et ne se souvenait pas non plus comment il était arrivé ici. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur son mur il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé, quelque chose de manquant. Le mur était lisse, sans imperfection.  
>Sans trou.<br>Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, Il sentit une peur incontrôlée lui parcourir les veines et il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où il devait se trouver, et tâtonna partout sur le mur comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il se mit à taper du poing en appelant Castiel.  
>"Cas! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Le...le mur...il n'y a plus de trou! Tu m'entends?" S'écria-t-il en tapant de plus belle.<br>"Bien sûr que je t'entends..." susurra la voix de Castiel dans son dos.  
>Dean sursauta et resta immobile pendant un moment, n'arrivant à concevoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière lui. Puis il se retourna très lentement et découvrit avec ahurissement, Castiel qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus azur, un sourire gêné se dessinant sur son visage. Il était là, en chair et en os, de la pointe de ses cheveux noirs, au bout de ses ongles et sa seule présence donnait des chaleurs à Dean. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il était venu, car il ne l'avait même pas entendu.<br>"Cas...? Mais...Comment c'est possible?" Souffla-t-il avec incrédulité.  
>Il lui fit un nouveau sourire et le Winchester se dit qu'il y avait dedans quelque chose d'étrange. Puis il s'accroupit à côté de lui.<br>"Je voulais absolument te voir..."  
>Il déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise face au regard insistant qu'il lui envoyait, et qui lui faisait ressentir comme des papillons dans son estomac.<br>"Oui m-moi aussi mais vraiment, dis moi comment tu..."  
>"Nous n'aurons plus jamais besoin de ce trou." Le coupa-t-il.<br>Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que soudain, Castiel l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tomber en arrière sur le lit, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise.  
>"Cas?" Fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler, ses cordes vocales soudainement enrouées par la vu de Castiel à califourchon sur son bassin.<br>Pour toute réponse il se baissa et plongea son regard aussi profond qu'un abîme dans les yeux de Dean, ses joues se colorant de rouge.  
>"Je...Je te veux pour moi seul Dean..." souffla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.<br>Puis il se baissa encore et l'embrassa. Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le jeune Novak l'embrassait avec passion, avec un amour inconditionné et dieu qu'il embrassait divinement bien. Toute la raison de Dean lui criait de le repousser, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, que c'était impossible. Mais son cœur tel un serpent se glissant habilement dans ses pensées lui susurrait avec des mots mielleux, dégoulinant de tentation:  
><em>"N'est ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu?"<em>  
>Il voulait hurler que c'était faux, que c'était un homme, que cela ne se pouvait pas, mais lorsqu'il sentit le cœur de Castiel battre sur son torse au même rythme que le sien et cette proximité entre ces deux corps presque indécente, un désir depuis longtemps réfréné explosa. Alors il poussa un grognement et retourna Castiel pour que ce soit lui qui ai le dessus (dans tout les sens du terme). Ce dernier, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, rougissant plus que de raison et les lèvres encore humides, le regardait avec crainte et en même temps avec désir. Dean ne put y résister, et avant que Castiel n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Il plongea son visage dans son cou et lui donna une série de baisers délicats et sensuels comme si il goûtait à sa peau, ne laissant aucun carré de peau libre. Castiel poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et tout son corps se tendit sous la jouissance qu'il en ressentait. Puis Dean l'embrassa encore, sa bouche en parfaite harmonie avec les lèvres douces de Castiel tandis qu'il fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Leurs corps bougeaient en un geste frénétique et sensuel, leur chaleur corporelle se mélangeant, devenant plus chaude que celle d'un volcan, leurs mains se baladant partout sur leurs corps déclenchant des frissons de plaisir. Leur souffle haletant ne se coupait que pour murmurer le nom de l'autre, ou lorsqu'ils se baisaient le torse. Dean voulait le posséder tout entier, se délecter du délice de ses lèvres...<br>Ne faire qu'un avec lui.

...

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta sans bouger les yeux écarquillés. Il était toujours contre le mur, exactement au même endroit où il s'était endormi la veille. Il était onze heure du matin et le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, filtrant à travers ses volets. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, pour essuyer la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front et reprit une respiration normale. Ce rêve l'avait bouleversé et ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son propos, à part qu'il avait été vraiment...

Excitant.

Il secoua la tête. C'était un rêve de malade, un rêve totalement absurde. Il n'était pas attiré par Castiel, bien évidemment. En y repensant il ressentit encore la sensation des lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

"Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche." pensa-t-il en tentant de se calmer.

Il allait se lever mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et constata avec gêne que ce rêve lui avait fait "de l'effet" , ses joues se colorèrent de joues et il décida d'attendre d'être "entièrement" calme.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et il constata avec soulagement qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la nuit dernière. Il n'avait plus de nausées, ni de douleurs. Apparemment cette nuit passée à se "purger" l'avait aidé à se rétablir. Il repensa au fait que c'était Castiel qui l'avait aidé à s'endormir, il se dit qu'il devrait aller le remercier...Mais il repensa alors au rêve de cette nuit et il secoua la tête pour enlever toutes les images qui lui revenaient en tête.

"J'attendrais un peu..." pensa-t-il en finissant sa douche.

Tandis qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt son ventre se mit à gargouiller affreusement et il se tint les côtes en grimaçant, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Son estomac était aussi vide que la hotte du père noël après Noël et il descendit avec précipitation les escaliers pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il trouva avec bonheur, une tarte à la myrtille que son petit frère avait sans doute du faire en attendant qu'il se rétablisse. Il se jeta dessus et commença à mâcher aussi vite qu'il pouvait en poussant des faibles grognements de satisfaction. Elle était délicieusement sucrée et l'odeur suave qui en dégageait était aussi appétissante que le plat. Et c'était très doux.

Aussi doux que les lèvres de Castiel.

Des souvenirs lui passèrent devant les yeux, vicieux et s'accrochant à sa mémoire comme un chien à son os. Son corps en ressentit immédiatement les effets et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Maintenant les sensations lui revenaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire: ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur son cou, son torse contre le sien...ils se succédaient un par un comme des flashes. Il s'étouffa avec ce qu'il était en train de manger et se tint la gorge de douleur. Cela aurait pu aller si ça n'avait été que des souvenirs désagréables mais voilà...

Il en voulait encore.

Il avait aimé ce rêve et il souhaitait du fond de son âme que ça recommence. Mais ce n'était pas possible se disait-il, il ne pouvait pas le vouloir. Il aimait les filles, pas les garçons. Il était viril, il était un Winchester. Et il n'était pas amoureux de Castiel. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage avec, ce qui le calma aussitôt, les images arrêtant de se diffuser dans son esprit. Il resta essoufflé à regarder le mur, la confusion se lisant sur son visage humide, les gouttes d'eau tombant de son visage sur son tee-shirt. Il déglutit avec peine.

"Ah Dean je suis content de te voir levé!" fit la voix de son père qui venait d'arriver.

Dean sursauta et se retourna aussi vite que l'éclair.

"P-Papa!"

"Tu as bien dormi? Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux. "

"Oui, je vais bien vraiment très bien, très très très bien..." bafouilla-t-il en fuyant son regard.

John haussa un sourcil.

"Tu es sûr? Tu sembles...nerveux."

"Moi nerveux? Pas du tout." dit-il en essayant de prendre plus de contenance.

"Si tu le dis...Enfin bref vu que tu es en forme j'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier." annonça-t-il en arborant un air plus sérieux.

"Parler de ce qui s'est passé hier...?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je parle de ta pseudo fugue pour...Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs! Dis moi qui est ce 'Castiaile' ."

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement à l'annonce de ce nom.

"Euh...Je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi tu parles."

Le père Winchester soupira.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?"

Il mima l'incompréhension.

"Tout est flou, c'était un délire de malade rien de plus tu sais...D'ailleurs comme je ne le suis plus, je vais aller voir Sammy, il doit sûrement croire que je suis mort, inquiet comme il est!" dit-il en le contournant, après avoir prit une autre part de tarte.

Une fois derrière lui, il soupira de soulagement, n'ayant plus son regard insistant de père posé sur lui. Il allait monter les escaliers lorsqu'il l'interpella.

"Je saurais bien un jour ce que tu trames Dean."

Il secoua la tête et monta les escaliers. Il entendit des rires venant de la chambre de Sam mais il les ignora et entra directement dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il s'enfournait la part de tarte dans la bouche. Son regard se posa directement sur le trou et il s'arrêta. Il avait une envie de folle de parler à Castiel mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui les images de son rêve revenaient au galop. Il plissa les yeux de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai mal. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler, ce rêve l'avait trop perturbé. Alors il revint sur ses pas et ferma la porte. Il eut un long soupir.

"Un problème Dean?"

Il se retourna avec surprise, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il le vit il reconnut Gabriel Novak, le frère de Castiel. Il mâchonnait une sucette et le regardait avec perspicacité.

"C'est pas tes oignons." grogna-t-il en croisant les bras, "Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

Il soupira et tendit une main en direction de la chambre de Sam.

"Je suis venu jouer avec ton frère mon joli. Il me semble que j'en ai parfaitement le droit, c'est même lui qui m'a invité."

Dean se souvint de Sam disant qu'il s'en était fait un "nouveau copain". Mais il n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel il lui parlait, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop arrogant. Et puis il le fixait droit dans les yeux et semblait chercher quelque chose.

"T'es pas un peu vieux pour ces conneries?"

Gabriel eut un sourire goguenard.

"Venant de quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe jamais de son petit frère je trouves que tu dis des choses bien ignorantes. Après tout ce que tu appelles "conneries" n'est rien d'autre que la vie de Sammy n'est ce pas?"

"Non mais je vais te..." siffla-t-il en levant le poing pour le frapper, outré par ses paroles.

"Dean tu es enfin réveillé!" s'exclama Sam qui venait de sortir de la chambre, arrêtant Dean dans son élan.

Il s'élança jusqu'à lui et lui enserra la taille. Dean baissa les bras pour prendre son petit frère dans les bras, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furieux à Gabriel qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

"Gabriel et moi on a beaucoup joué, il est vraiment très gentil tu sais! D'ailleurs il a dit qu'il allait venir avec moi pour faire les courses avec papa!"

"Ah oui? Comme c'est attentionné..." grinça-t-il, mécontent, "hé bien je vais venir avec vous car après tout plus on est de fous plus on rit."

"Tu es sûr? Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais malade!" dit Gabriel innocemment.

"Oui mais je vais mieux. Je suis absolument _en pleine forme._"

Ils échangèrent un regard défiant que Sam ne remarqua pas.

"Bon ben on y va alors!" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, heureux que son grand-frère soit de nouveau là.

Dean réussit à convaincre son père de le laisser partir et de ne pas venir avec eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'interrompt si il devait frapper Gabriel. Comme il avait le permis, il prit l'Impala et il obligea Sam à aller derrière pour que Gabriel s'assoit devant et qu'il puisse ainsi garder un œil sur lui. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de discussion sur la route. Sam s'amusait avec un soldat en plastique sur le siège arrière et Dean regardait la route faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que Gabriel le fixait. Il ne disait rien mais ça le dérangeait. Il avait la conviction qu'il le sondait, comme pour vérifier quelque chose . Et ça le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Une fois garé sur le parking du supermarché où Gabriel les avait guidé car par rapport à eux, il connaissait le coin, ils descendirent et prirent un chariot. Il y avait un peu de monde, car tout le monde était parti manger et seul restait ceux qui cherchait encore des cadeaux de Noël pour leur famille. Sam avait la liste et disait à Dean ce qu'il fallait prendre en fonction des rayons qu'ils traversaient. Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel prit la liste et montra un autre rayon à Sam.

"Va chercher ces trois ingrédients s'il te plaît, ils sont dans les rayons là bas."

Sam hésita un instant, car étant loin d'être bête, il avait remarqué la tension entre les deux garçons dans la voiture et ne voulait pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Mais il accepta et prit la liste, s'engouffrant dans le rayon demandé.

"Je ne savais pas que tu voulais tant que ça nous aider à remplir notre frigo." dit Dean, sarcastique.

Gabriel se retourna et il vit qu'il ne semblait plus si arrogant et si narquois qu'auparavant. Il paraissait même très sérieux.

"Connais-tu les membres de ma famille, Winchester?"

Dean haussa les sourcils, se demandant les raisons de cette question soudaine.

"Ouais, vite fait, j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'ils sont de gros trouduc' " railla-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Gabriel sembla très énervé par ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne répondit rien.

"Cites-en moi les membres qui habitent en ce moment dans la maison."

"Attend tu rigoles? Je ne m'en souviens même pas!"

Dean feignait l'incompréhension et la moquerie mais le fait était qu'il avait peur que par ces questions il saches l'amitié entre Castiel et lui. Si il était au courant, dieu savait ce qu'il lui ferait.

"Très bien alors je vais te les citer moi-même. Il y a Luci, Mike, Anna et moi."

Dean fut très énervé qu'il ne parle même pas de Castiel mais ne laissa rien paraître.

"Et je peux te dire que nous ne t'apprécions pas vraiment tous."

Il eut un rire moqueur.

"Ben tiens. C'est marrant parce que le sentiment est entièrement partagé."

Gabriel plissa les yeux.

"C'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu nous détestes. Nous ne sommes pas méchant, nous vivons tous ensemble et nous partageons une _grande complicité_ ainsi qu'un amour sincère et nous aimerions que tu le comprennes."

Dean eut envie de lui cracher à la figure.

"Vraiment?" siffla-t-il "c'est pourtant pas ce que me disait Cas."

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et Dean se rendit compte de son erreur.

"Cas?"

"Mon ami imaginaire." répondit Dean avec un sourire arrogant pour se voiler la face.

"Tu as parlé avec Castiel?" dit-il en perdant d'un seul coup son agressivité.

"Un ami imaginaire tu connais? Ou t'es trop con pour comprendre?" dit-il en espérant qu'il se mette en colère et oublie tout.

Mais contre toute attente, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

"Je vois...Alors c'est toi."

"Quoi c'est moi?" gronda-t-il nerveux.

"C'est toi la personne avec qui j'entends Castiel parler toute les nuits."


	7. Chapter 7

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez eut le temps de vous reposer un peu car nous revenons pour le septième chapitre de Behind the wall! Je vois que le dernier vous a laissé perplexe, "pourquoi Gaby ne l'aide pas?" "Est-ce qu'il va l'emmener dans la chambre de Castiel?" ,"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" hé bien lisez et vous saurez! (PS: Désolée pour le retard mais bon les exams et mes fanfictions ne font jamais bon ménage...)**

**Je vous aimes :3 et Enjoy!**

Dean sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de l'échine. Gabriel savait pour eux deux? Mais depuis combien de temps? Puis il repensa au fait que Castiel voulait à tout prix que aucun membre de sa famille ne sache qu'il discutait avec un étranger et il eut peur que le plan de Gabriel soit de tout raconté à sa famille après qu'il ai confirmé ce qu'il pensait.

Dieu que feraient-ils alors à Cas?

Une vague d'adrénaline se dispersa dans ses veines et en moins d'une seconde qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il attrapa Gabriel par le col et le plaqua contre les étagères, qui étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, renversant les boîtes de conserve rangées derrière.

"Je te préviens" grinça-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en renforçant sa prise sur son col, "si tu dis _quoi que ce soit_ de tout ça à ta famille, je t'explose ce qui te reste de cervelle et je te jette dans une ruelle sombre où personne ne te retrouvera jamais et où tout les animaux errants iront manger dans ta caboche ouverte. J'ai été clair?"

Gabriel, qui d'abord surpris par cet attaque, retrouva son air arrogant et sourit.

"On se calme Rambo. Tout ça je le sais depuis une semaine, j'aurais eu tout le temps de raconter. Et même si je l'avais fait, pourquoi serais-je venu t'en parler?"

Dean se calma un peu confus. Ce qu'il disait était juste, il n'y avait rien de logique. Mais il ne desserra pas sa main pour autant.

"Comment tu as su?"

"Je penses que tu l'as remarqué, les murs sont plutôt fins par ici. Je dors dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de Cassie et comprend ma surprise, lorsqu'un jour j'entend mon cher frère parler tout seul. Je me suis dit "ok très bien il est devenu cinglé après tout ce qui lui est arrivé". Mais je me suis pris un vrai coup dans les parties lorsque j'ai entendu une voix inconnue lui répondre."

Comment ça "après tout ce qui lui est arrivé"? pensa Dean.

"...J'ai voulu savoir à qui il parlait mais lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre, il avait arrêté et semblait consterné. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais entré. Plus tard, comme je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, j'en ai déduis qu'il parlait à travers le mur, où maintenant je le vois toujours collé."

"Et tu n'as rien demandé à Castiel?"

Gabriel haussa les épaules (en tout cas il essaya car Dean le tenait bien).

"Cassie...Ne me parles plus. C'est moi qui lui apportes à manger. Il ne descend d'ailleurs de sa chambre seulement pour aller prendre sa douche. Mais ces temps ci je le trouvais plus...rayonnant. Plus je l'entendais te parler et plus il souriait et...Il était heureux. Tu le rendais heureux..." souffla-t-il, le regard soudain dans le vague et un sourire naissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Et donc tu as décidé de dire tout à ta famille." conclut Dean en soufflant l'air mécontent.

Le regard du Novak se fit d'un seul coup plus dur et d'un mouvement d'épaule il se dégagea violemment de la poigne de Dean.

"Je ne suis pas un de ces trouducs' qui balance sa famille. Je tiens à Castiel, c'est mon frère et je l'aime. Et je veux l'aider."

Dean croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

"Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi est-il toujours enfermé dans sa chambre?"

Gabriel détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Apparemment il avait honte.

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à _lui. _Ecoutes. Si je t'ai dis tout ça c'est parce que je veux que tu aides Castiel. Rends le heureux, fais tout ce que tu peux. Mais aides le." dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse, "Sauves le de ce cauchemar qu'il est en train de vivre."

Dean fut surpris parce qu'il disait. Il semblait désespéré. Mais pire que tout, il se dit que ce qu'il pensait au départ sur ce que subissait Castiel ne devait être rien comparé à la vérité.

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe chez toi? Et puis c'est qui ça "lui"? "

"_Il_ ne le laisse pas partir. _Il...Il _lui fait du mal Dean. Presque tous les jours. _Il_ n'aime pas Castiel juste pour sa différence de religion. Les parents le laissent faire, ils sont toujours absents._ Il_ l'insulte, le rabaisse...Je suis à côté tu sais...J'entends tout. Absolument tout. Dès qu'il se déshabille avant de prendre sa douche, j'entrevoie les bleus et hématomes sur son corps. Seul son visage est épargné pour ne pas alerter les invités si ils le voyaient. J'ai dû plusieurs fois l'emmener à l'hôpital sous prétexte qu'il était tombé. Rien que des conneries tout ça...Mais je peux rien faire."

Gabriel semblait maintenant ailleurs. Il parlait avec amertume et dégoût et Dean sentit que tout ça le répugnait, et il avait raison. Il déglutit. Son cœur battait fort comme le sang dans ses tempes, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ça devait être horrible. Il fallait qu'il aide Castiel.

"Qui est-ce?"

Gabriel détourna une fois encore le regard. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait même pas prononcer son nom.

"Aides Castiel." dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais Dean l'arrêta en le prenant par l'épaule.

"Je vais aider Cas. Tu peux en être sûr."

Il se retourna et eut un court sourire.

"Merci." souffla-t-il.

"Mais ne crois surtout pas que je le fais pour toi." ajouta-t-il aussitôt, " Je le fais pour Castiel et pour personne d'autre. Je le fais parce que_ toi_ tu n'as pas eut les couilles de t'opposer à ta famille." siffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Gabriel baissa les yeux puis les releva.

"Merci quand même."

Et il partit en courant. Dean soupira. Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui lui faisait du mal et qu'il l'en empêche. Et lorsqu'il saura...Rien ne pourra l'empêcher...

L'empêcher de le tuer.

Sam revint d'un seul coup, les bras chargés des ingrédients. Ne voyant pas Gabriel, son visage devint inquiet.

"Il est où Gaby?" demanda-t-il en inspectant son frère pour déceler la moindre trace de sang.

Dean secoua la tête et prit un visage normal.

"Sa famille l'a appelé. Ils avaient besoin de lui alors je lui ai dis que il pouvait nous laisser si il le désirait. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait." mentit-il en l'aidant à mettre les courses dans le chariot.

Sam le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Puis comme il vit Dean sembler normal, il soupira et pensa qu'il ne devait s'être passé rien de grave.

"Allez, finissons ces courses!" fit Dean en prenant la liste.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers d'autres rayons. Dean ne disait rien et se contentait de faire semblant de sourire pour masquer la colère qu'il contenait. Il était tellement concentré sur Castiel qu'il ne s'attarda même pas sur ces mots prononcés par Gabriel qui avaient fait battre son cœur sans qu'il ne se rende compte et qui maintenant étaient logés à jamais dans un coin de son cerveau:

_"Tu le rendais heureux."_

Après avoir finis les courses, Sam et Dean montèrent dans l'Impala, en route pour le chemin retour. L'aîné Winchester ne disait rien, l'air fermé, ses mains tellement crispées sur le volant que les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches. Il ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Gabriel, et s'inquiétait réellement quant au sort du pauvre Castiel. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était clairement de la maltraitance d'enfant. Cela le rendait furieux, surtout que Castiel était on ne peut plus gentil et doux mais plus encore, il était incapable de ce défendre par ces faits. Il ne savait pas qui lui faisait subir ça mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Sam se racla soudain la gorge.

"Dean...Tu es sûr que tout va bien?" demanda-t-il en faisant son habituelle face de chiot.

Il secoua la tête et relâcha les épaules.

"Oui, pourquoi?" répondit-il nonchalamment.

Sam se tourna vers la fenêtre.

"Ben, tu viens de dépasser la maison sans t'en rendre compte."

Dean regarda dans le rétroviseur et constata qu'il avait raison. Il jura et entreprit de faire un demi-tour pour y revenir. Tandis qu'il coupait le moteur, il regarda la maison des Novak semblant calme comme à son habitude. Gabriel avait raison il devait l'aider, il en avait les capacités. Castiel et lui partageaient une amitié puissante et tellement forte que lui-même n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il sortit de la voiture et lança les clés à Sam.

"Vas ranger les courses, j'ai un truc à faire..."

Le jeune Winchester hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et il contourna la voiture, se dirigeant vers la maison des Novak. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre, tandis que son ami se faisait maltraiter. Il marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la porte, les paroles de Gabriel tournant toujours dans sa tête. Malheureusement il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé et qui était essentiel dans une mission sauvetage:

Un plan.

Et il ne s'en rendit compte seulement lorsque son doigt poussa le bouton de la sonnette, déclenchant la petite sonnerie au bruit cristallin. C'était trop tard.

"Bravo, foncer sans réfléchir c'est bien un truc que tu fais souvent...Ah c'est malin il va falloir improviser maintenant..." grommela-t-il à soi-même, tandis que des pas se dirigeant vers la porte se faisaient entendre.

Il entendit ensuite le bruit des clés tournant dans la serrure et il se dit qu'il serait temps de penser à inventer une histoire. La porte s'ouvrit, sur une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges à l'air étonné. Vu que c'était la seule gente féminine de la famille, il en déduit que c'était Anna. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et haussa un sourcil.

"Oui?" fit-elle

Dean prit un de ses sourires les plus enjôleurs.

"Bonjour! Dites euh...Vous n'auriez pas vu mon chien?"

Anna ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Lui se félicita parce que c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit et il trouvait que c'était assez crédible.

"Votre...Chien?"

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Dean se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle poussa une exclamation et tenta de l'arrêter.

"Mais attendez, vous ne pouvez pas entrer!"

"J'ai vu mon chien entrer chez vous, alors bien sûr que je peux entrer!" répondit-il en cherchant d'après là où devrait se trouver sa chambre, celle de Castiel. Il remarqua un escalier donnant sur un étage supérieur et il vit une porte d'où il pouvait voir les lettres "C" et "iel" écrits dessus. Il sourit, c'était là qu'il se trouvait. Mais Anna se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer.

"Je vous prierais de partir sinon...sinon j'appelle la police!" s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Dean allait répliquer encore quelque chose par rapport à son pseudo chien mais il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Castiel, qui se demandait pourquoi sa sœur criait autant. Dean sentit son cœur exploser et sentit une vague de bonheur de répandre dans toutes les veines de son corps. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, parfaitement accessible.

"Cas..." souffla-t-il en souriant.

Castiel tourna la tête en direction de Dean et ses yeux bleus azur s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise en le reconnaissant tandis qu'un sourire naissant se dessinait sur son visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour interpeller l'intéressé mais aucun son ne sortit car quelqu'un s'était placé en face de lui, regardant avec fureur le Winchester. Dean leva les yeux et découvrit que c'était Lucifer.

"Winchester." constata-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

"Luci'!" répondit Dean, ne se démontant pas.

Lucifer eut un rire forcé, cachant une forte colère quant à ce surnom. Il descendit les escaliers en se dirigeant vers le Winchester, tandis que Anna s'écartait prudemment. Lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, Dean déglutit discrètement, se rendant compte à quel point il était grand.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici." déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire impatient.

"Mais mon chien est rentré ici! C'est un petit yorkshire, et puis il pisse partout quand il est nerveux!" protesta-t-il en essayant de voir derrière lui si Castiel était encore là.

Lucifer serra les poings et le jeune Winchester sentit bien sa tension monter d'un cran. A son humble avis, il se retenait pour ne pas le frapper en plein visage.

"Tu ferais mieux de partir." fit-il, puis en regardant derrière lui, il ajouta, "Et puis Michael n'est pas là..."

Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas bon. Lucifer lui montra la porte, toujours de son sourire impatient et Dean du se résigner à partir. Il regarda une dernière fois Castiel, son sourire maintenant éteint, en le voyant s'en aller, et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Mais maintenant il était sûr de quelque chose et avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna vers Lucifer et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je sais que c'est toi."

Le Novak sembla surpris et fronça les sourcils. Puis il se baissa pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que Dean et il parut d'un seul coup très en colère, encore plus que lorsqu'il essayait de le faire partir.

"Ne. T'en. Mêle. pas. Tu ne sais absolument rien." siffla-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Dean regarda la porte fermée sans rien dire. Il était sûr que c'était lui. Il avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa colère, ce qui était une preuve certaine qu'il était le bourreau de la famille et donc de Castiel. Mais il avait raté sa chance de l'aider car il n'avait pas préparé de plan. Il lui fallait quelque chose de solide. Mais pire que tout il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher et son visage déçu lorsqu'il était parti lui avait fait vraiment mal au cœur, il se savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le secourir ou seulement parce qu'il le voyait partir. Il soupira et tourna les talons, ne voyant pas le regard de Gabriel le suivre depuis une fenêtre. Il rentra chez lui, son père le regardant d'un air soupçonneux tandis qu'il passait devant lui et monta dans sa chambre. Il toqua au mur.

"Dean!" répondit immédiatement Castiel.

"Castiel, je suis vraiment déso-"

"Je t'ai vu Dean!" le coupa-t-il, "C'est tellement incroyable! Et...Et ça me fait tellement plaisir, tu n peux même pas imaginer!"

"Euh oui mais-"

"Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici?"

"Ben c'est Gab' qui-"

"Gabriel? Mais comme ce fait-il? Il t'as parlé mais-"

"Bon Cas tu peux me laisser parler!" s'exclama Dean en poussant un soupir agacé.

Castiel s'arrêta immédiatement, essayant de calmer son excitation. Mais il avait été tellement content de voir Dean qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement et jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était possible d'avoir le cœur qui battait autant.

"Oui, pardon je suis désolé...Tu comprends j'étais si heureux de te voir..."

Dean soupira et sourit.

"Moi aussi en fait...Mais donc voilà. Gabriel m'a raconté ce qui se passe dans ta famille." dit-il un peu plus sérieux.

Il sentit instantanément un froid s'abattre de l'autre côté du mur.

"Ah." souffla Castiel, sa voix plus si enjouée qu'avant.

"C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte? Tout ce qu_'il_ te fait?"

Il y eut un silence et Dean sentit bien la réticence de son ami quant à parler de ses problèmes. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait si peu en parler alors qu'il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

"Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais..." dit-il finalement avec un maigre sourire.

Il tressailli et cru qu'il allait lui crier dessus à plein poumons mais se retient.

"Cas' t'es sérieux? J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses mentir aussi ouvertement. C'est...C'est une atrocité qu'il commet. Tu veux qu'on parle de ces hématomes que tu as sur tout le corps? Sur toutes ces visites chez le médecin pour des soit disant chutes? Oui, même ça Gab me l'a dit."

De son côté Castiel se mordait la lèvre en se frottant mécaniquement le bras, là où sa dernière blessure résidait, le faisant souffrir. Ca le dérangeait que Dean le sache. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ai pitié de lui, il souhaitait juste...pouvoir lui parler comme si tout était normal et oublier un peu ce qu'on lui infligeait.

"Dean...Je t'en prie...Je voudrais qu'on n'en parle pas."

"Mais Cas, tu comprend pas...Il faut que tu appelles à l'aide, que tu te défendes, que...Tu m'expliques. Tu...comptes vraiment pour moi. Ne restes pas sans rien faire...Je t'en prie." souffla-t-il, découragé en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Le jeune Novak soupira.

"C'est ma vie Dean. Et puis...Peut-être que je le mérites après tout..."

Il avait dit ça avec une telle lassitude et une telle tristesse que les larmes aux coins des yeux de Dean tombèrent immédiatement et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il avait repoussé cette impression d'étouffement depuis qu'il avait quitté Gabriel, qui lui bloquait la gorge et maintenant elle avait pris le dessus et il s'était mis à pleurer et il se détestait pour ça. Il fallait qu'il se montre fort, car lorsqu'une personne se sent mal c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais il n'avait pas tenu. Il aurait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras, et ce mur toujours présent, les empêchait de le faire.

"J'étais venu te sauver Cas... Si je suis venu aujourd'hui dans ta maison c'est parce que j'avais la ferme intention de venir te sauver. Mais...Mais je n'avais rien préparé et voilà...Je n'ai pas réussi." dit-il avec amertume, en essayant de cacher sa voix qui tremblait.

Castiel sentit bien qu'il se sentait terriblement honteux, alors il décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas que Dean souffre encore plus, même si il ne lui en voulait absolument pas et lui en était, même, reconnaissant. Car il avait essayé de l'aider et ce geste, lui donnait envie de pleurer à lui aussi. Et seul Dean avait fait ça pour lui jusqu'ici.

"C'était toi sur ma fenêtre."

Dean essuya d'un revers de la main ses yeux et renifla.

"Quoi?"

"Lorsque je t'ai raconté que j'avais rêvé de toi. Tu me paraissais amusé mais j'ai trouvé ça normal au début. Mais je t'ai vu Dean. Et je suis athée, je ne crois pas aux miracles et tu as trait pour trait le même visage que mon rêve...Qui n'en ai plus vraiment un."

Dean resta silencieux un moment. Devait-il lui dire ou pas?

"Hé bien...Ouais...C'était moi." avoua-t-il finalement avec gêne.

"Pourquoi?"

La question n'était pas agressive, ni pleine de reproche ni même surprise. Castiel ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi Dean avait fait ça. Monter sur un toit demandait du courage -qu'il avait d'ailleurs démontré tout à l'heure en défiant Lucifer- et une certaine détermination. Il fallait donc qu'il avait véritablement envie de le voir.

"Euh en fait je me posais beaucoup de questions quant à ce que tu ressemblais, alors comme tu m'avais parlé de ton unique fenêtre, j'ai saisi l'occasion..."

Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai mais en vérité, il ne savait pas lui non plus pourquoi il avait décidé de faire une chose aussi dingue. Une sorte de force l'avait poussé et il avait obéit sans opposer le moindre signe de résistance. En revanche, ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Comme une douce chaleur se rependant dans ses veines, agréable et veloutée.

"Ah je peux comprendre...Moi aussi j'étais intrigué." répondit-il en souriant.

Ce moment de tristesse semblait maintenant passé mais Dean n'avait pas oublié pour autant. Il allait l'aider que ce soit le lendemain ou dans une semaine. Castiel prit une grande inspiration et chuchota tout bas.

"Merci Dean. Merci d'avoir essayé."

Le jeune Winchester sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il avait au moins eu la satisfaction de voir Castiel lui sourire, et ça il allait le garder au fond de son cœur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il restèrent alors ainsi, dos au mur, leur chaleur pouvant presque se faire sentir, sans rien dire, se remémorant juste, tous les instants de ce moment où ils avaient faillit se parler et où leur cœur s'était envolé.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dans une pièce se faisait entendre des gémissement, accompagné de soupirs longs et saccadés, signes d'une activité intense et source de plaisir. Deux personnes étaient présentes dont une qui ne cessait de chuchoter le nom de son partenaire entre deux soupirs._

_"Dean..."_

_Un nouveau soupir. Ils rougissaient, par le plaisir et la chaleur de leur de corps entremêlés. Les mains du garçon se baladaient sur le corps de son conjoint, tandis qu'il lui baisait le cou._

_"Dean...Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant...C'est embarrassant..." souffla-t-il._

_Il eut un nouveau gémissement. Ils sentaient la volupté les gagner et leur corps tout entier se tendre, s'y abandonnant. Les joues du garçon aux cheveux noir de jais se rosirent encore plus tandis que l'autre lui prenait doucement la nuque pour chuchoter sensuellement:_

_"Cas...Je t'-_

Mais avant qu'il ai pu prononcer ces mots, Dean se réveilla en sursaut, sautant presque de son matelas. Il regarda avec stupeur sa couette qui était maintenant hors du lit et gisait lamentablement sur le sol. Il la regarda longuement et s'assit, se passant nerveusement une main moite dans les cheveux. C'était la seconde fois qu'il faisait un rêve comme ça. Toujours avec Castiel et toujours aussi...palpitant. Il se sentait gêné de faire ce genre de rêves avec Castiel, alors qu'il était presque à côté de lui. Mais pire que tout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ces rêves qu'il semblait apprécier tant. Les images de son rêve AINSI que celles de la dernière fois lui revinrent en flash, directement dans son esprit et il plissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour les empêcher de venir. Il secoua la tête et se leva, se disant qu'il oublierait sans doute si il prenait un petit déjeuner bien consistant. Il descendit, en chancelant légèrement et vit son petit frère qui mangeait une tartine de pain à la confiture tout en jouant avec une Gameboy. Il s'approcha et prit un jus d'orange qu'il avala d'une traite.

"Salut Dean." fit Sam en se passant la langue sur les lèvres en signe de concentration extrême.

"S'lut..." répondit-il en se faisant une grosse tartine de beurre et de confiture.

Il mit son poing devant sa bouche pour bailler et Sam leva les yeux de sa console pour le regarder. Il le remarqua ce qui le rendit un peu nerveux.

"Quoi?" fit-il avec agressivité.

"Tu as fait quoi hier?"

Il l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

"Bah je suis allé faire les courses avec toi et Gab'."

"Oui mais après."

"Je suis allé faire un tour." mentit-il en mordant dans sa tartine.

"Tu n'es pas allé chez les Novak hein?"

Il pinça les lèvres, les images de Castiel avec lui revenant en force mais tenta de se calmer.

"Maintenant que tu le dis...Je suis passé leur dire bonjour."

"Mais tu n'as rien fait d'autre n'est ce pas?"

Il fronça les sourcils. Parfois son petit frère pouvait se comporter comme un vrai gamin, autant parfois il avait l'impression d'être avec son père.

"Attends...C'est parce que tu as peur pour Gab'?"

Sam fit sa moue habituel de cocker et hocha doucement la tête. Dean lui sourit.

"Je ne lui ai rien fais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, on est même devenu...amis." grimaça-t-il sur les derniers mots.

Il soupira de soulagement et Dean lui frotta le cuir chevelu affectueusement.

"Pourtant quand tu es rentré, tu m'avais l'air bizarre..." il plissa les yeux puis ajouta, "Un peu comme maintenant."

Dean sursauta. Entre lui et son père, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient très observateurs.

"Q-Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?" balbutia-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour mordre nerveusement dans sa tartine.

" 'Chais pas...T'es un peu pâle et tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs. T'as mal dormi?"

Les images, de nouveaux lui vinrent en tête. Il sentit les poils de son échine s'hérisser et il sentit son bas-ventre le chatouiller intérieurement. Il souffla pour faire disparaitre la tension.

"Non ça va...Je vais aller chercher le courrier." dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Puis il s'en alla rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et enfila ses chaussures. Un courant d'air glacé le fit frissonner et claquer des dents, étant donné qu'il était toujours en pyjama -soit un tee-shirt et un simple short. Mais en contre partie, cela lui fit cesser de penser aux images de son rêve. Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres en se tenant les bras et tourna la petite clé de la serrure pour la déverrouiller. Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un était venu faire la même chose que lui et tourna la tête en direction de cette personne. Il reconnut Michael. Il resta un instant à le regarder, et celui-ci s'en rendit compte et le regarda à son tour. Un sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres, le reconnaissant.

"Dean Winchester!" s'exclama-t-il en rangeant son journal sous le bras pour lui tendre la main.

"Heu...Salut Michael." fit Dean en la lui serrant.

"Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu!"

"En effet.."

"Il paraît que tu es venu hier?"

Il sursauta, repensant à Castiel et donc à son rêve, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

"Oui je...je cherchais quelque chose..." marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

"Oui j'avais cru comprendre...J'espère que Lucifer ne t'a pas trop 'bousculé', il a beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa colère tu sais..." soupira-t-il.

"Hm non ça allait..."

Soudain il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion d'exploiter des informations pour savoir si c'était lui qui brutalisait Castiel.

"...Mais il est toujours comme ça?" ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Michael fronça les sourcils puis se frotta le menton d'un air réfléchi.

"Pas vraiment...Il est très possessif et susceptible à tout ce qui pourrait toucher sa famille, il se met en colère seulement si c'est en rapport avec cette dernière. Il n'est jamais d'accord avec notre père et a souvent des crises de colère mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le quitter. Comme je le disais il aime profondément sa famille, il serait même prêt à tomber pour nous. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu ne le blâmes pas trop, il est juste incompris."

Michael semblait fortement aimer son jumeau, mais Dean ne savait pas si il faisait cela pour le protéger ou si c'était tout simplement la vérité. La famille Novak était définitivement très compliquée. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension même si il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, car pour lui Lucifer était coupable et jamais il ne pourra lui pardonner de ce qu'il faisait à Castiel.

"Ah bon...Hé bien je vais vous laisser..."

Il prit son courrier et serra une nouvelle fois la main de Michael.

"Passe le bonjour à Lucifer de ma part!" dit-il, un sourire malin naissant sur le coin de sa lèvre en imaginant déjà la tête énervée de ce dernier, sachant parfaitement que ce ne serait que des paroles de défi.

"Je n'y manquerai pas." sourit-il en partant.

Dean le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. Puis il sentit un courant d'air, lui glacer les os et il se décida à rentrer. Il avait eu quelques informations sur Lucifer et se dit qu'il y réfléchirait dans sa chambre. Il posa le courrier sur la table et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'il pensa qu'il n'avait pas vu son père.

"Sammy, t'aurais pas vu papa?"

Son frère haussa les épaules depuis la cuisine.

"Il a dû aller faire un tour." dit-il, concentré sur sa Gameboy.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Non, cela était peu probable vu que l'Impala était toujours devant l'entrée et son père prenait sa voiture sous n'importe qu'elle prétexte juste pour le plaisir de la conduire. Il ne restait donc que sa chambre mais il se levait tôt tous les jours, ayant le sommeil léger. Il se décida tout de même à aller voir et monta les escaliers pour se diriger jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"Papa? Tu es là?" demanda-t-il en toquant.

Il entendit quelque chose remuer accompagné d'une sorte de tintement mais pas de réponse. Alors un peu inquiet, il prit l'initiative d'entrer. A peine avait-il poser un pied dans la chambre que quelque chose s'y cogna et vint rouler un peu plus loin. Il faisait sombre alors il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et lorsqu'il le trouva, appuya dessus. Il tressailli en découvrant le spectacle devant lui. Son père était effondré sur le sol entouré d'une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool éparpillées dans toute la pièce, dont une qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Il avait dû boire toute la nuit. Dean courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à côté.

"Papa! Papa tu m'entends?" s'écria-t-il en le secouant.

John émit un grognement et plissa douloureusement les yeux sans pour autant se réveiller. Dean soupira, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vomi et apparemment cette fois il n'avait pas atteint le coma éthylique, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris, cela se passait souvent à l'approche de Noël, repensant à des souvenirs douloureux de sa mère qu'il essayait d'effacer avec l'alcool. Il l'avait plus d'une fois retrouver dans cet état et avait même fallu parfois l'amener à l'hôpital. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le placer sur ses épaules et remarqua qu'il avait une plaie assez profonde à la main qui semblait encore saigner.

"Ok, il va falloir que tu m'aides, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'ils te recousent...Et te fassent un lavement d'estomac au passage." dit-il les dents serrés, tandis qu'il le plaçait sur ses épaules, bandant les muscles.

Son père émit un nouveau grognement qui fit souffler son haleine putride sur le visage de Dean mais il sût qu'il avait compris, malgré les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumant encore son esprit. Il descendit rapidement mais avec peine les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" s'exclama Sam en accourant.

"Rien. Il a trébuché et s'est cogné la tête contre un meuble. Je l'amène juste à l'hôpital pour savoir si il n'a rien." mentit-il en le remettant correctement sur ses épaules, "Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici, tu m'entends? Si tu as un problème tu appelles oncle Bobby."

Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Il souhaitait qu'il ait encore un peu d'estime pour son père, qu'il ne grandisse pas en se disant qu'il deviendrait comme lui plus tard. Car pour Dean c'était déjà trop tard et ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter le meilleur pour son petit frère. Il emmena donc son père jusqu'à l'Impala et le plaça sur le siège avant. Puis il s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra.

* * *

><p>Il l'avait amené à l'hôpital où les médecins l'avaient immédiatement pris en charge (comme c'était une petite ville il y avait donc peu de patients). Ils lui avaient demandé son nom ainsi que celui de son père et l'avaient emmené.<p>

"Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?" demanda une infirmière aux cheveux châtains courts et aux yeux bleus azurs en blouse vert pomme.

"Il s'est pris une cuite hier soir. Sa blessure à sa main doit être dû à une bouteilles qui se serait brisée et lui, serait tombé dessus." répondit-il tandis qu'elle notait ce qu'il disait sur un calepin.

Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle hocha la tête puis elle le regarda et remarqua son visage posé et sérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu t'appelles Dean c'est bien ça?"

Il hocha la tête, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Elle lui désigna une chaise et il s'assit, elle , faisant de même en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle posa son calepin sur ses genoux et le regarda un instant.

"Tu es souvent confronté à ce genre de situation?"

Dean haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui posait cette question. D'habitude les médecins se contentaient de soigner son père, de prendre sa déposition et la boucle était bouclée. Pourtant cette femme là, il lui avait fallut d'un seul regard pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et c'était même arrêter pour s'occuper de lui. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, préférant rester vague. Elle pinça les lèvres.

"Jai vu beaucoup d'enfants comme toi par le passé. Et je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, c'est ta vie privée après tout mais je sais que ça t'es souvent arrivé, ça se voit au calme sur ton visage."

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire?" répondit-il agressivement, n'aimant pas être si facilement mis à nu.

"Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à faire ça Dean." dit-elle posément sans broncher, "Et encore moins trouver son père dans cet état."

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules ce qui la fit soupirer.

"On va s'occuper de lui. Mais j'aimerais que si cette situation se manifeste encore, que tu viennes me voir. Je pourrais t'aider."

"J'en ai pas besoin. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais partir, j'ai mon petit frère qui m'attends à la maison."

Elle sentit bien que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de le faire se confier et c'est pourquoi elle ne l'empêcha pas de se lever. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

"Je m'appelle Dawn. Si tu as besoin de moi tu n'auras qu'à me demander à l'accueil, je viendrais aussitôt."

Il la regarda un instant puis se détourna, souhaitant quitter l'hôpital au plus vite. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces lieux et ne voulait encore moins regarder son père vomir. C'était déjà trop honteux de l'amener. Il rentra aussitôt et monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir vérifié que Sam était bien là. Il s'y enferma et se coucha sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ou ça allait le bouffer pendant toute la journée. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Michael et revint donc sur sa décision première avant cet évènement imprévu: Trier les informations qu'il avait sur Lucifer et trouver un moyen de faire sortir Castiel. Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête, en regardant le plafond. Comment pouvait-il le coincer? Si il entrait dans leur maison, il se ferait éjecté aussi sec et puis il y avait toujours quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Casser le mur? Non, ils en reconstruiraient un nouveau et ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses. Et puis Castiel ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait donc pas le faire témoigner. Et puis le profil psychologique de Lucifer était déconcertant mais cohérent. Les accès de colère qu'il semblait avoir parfois pouvait être une raison de sa brutalité sur Castiel, qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et donc incapable de se défendre. Il était sûr que Michael défendait son jumeau mais n'avait encore une fois aucune preuve.

Soudain il entendit trois petits coups contre son mur.

"Dean? Tu es là?" fit la voix de Castiel.

Il sursauta et se cogna accidentellement sur son bureau ce qui fit tomber les objets qui étaient dessus. Il jura et arrêta de bouger pour ne plus émettre aucun bruit.

"Heu...Dean? Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Il se mordit la lèvre, mourant d'envie de lui parler. Mais sa voix avait fais refaire surface le rêve qu'il avait enfin réussi à oublier grâce à tout ce qui était arrivé mais là ils étaient revenus, plus fort encore. Il se sentait trop gêné, il ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était impossible.

_"Dean..."_

Il entendait encore sa voix suave lui souffler son nom dans l'oreille. Toutes les émotions et sensations qu'il avait pu ressentir revinrent et il se colla ses genoux contre son torse en plissant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, pas alors que Castiel était juste à côté attendant une réponse.

"Je ne ressens rien pour Cas, je ne ressens rien pour Cas..." marmonnait-il en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Mais le fait que le jeune Novak insistait, n'aidait pas non plus.

"Tout va bien? Je sais que tu es là Dean...Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas?" dit-il presque souffrant.

Le Winchester restait silencieux. Ca aurait été pire si il avait du le regarder dans les yeux et remerciait pour la première fois de sa vie ce mur d'être présent. Finalement il entendit son ami soupirer et dire d'une voix triste:

"Je ne sais pas si tu m'en veux mais j'espère sincèrement que c'est autre chose. Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider..."

Puis le raclement se fit entendre une nouvelle fois et le silence revint. Dean déglutit difficilement.

"Pardonne moi Cas..." murmura-t-il désolé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Si un ami lui avait raconté ce rêve et ce qu'il venait de faire, il aurait sans hésitation dit qu'il était gay. Mais il ne l'était pas. Pourtant il commençait à avoir des doutes. Il s'empoigna les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai mal. Il était perdu et confus, ce n'était pas possible. Il tourna la tête en soupirant et regarda tous les objets tombés de son bureau d'un air las. Il remarqua, cacher par quelques stylos un bout de papier. Il ne souvenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait et il le prit pour voir ce qui était écrit dessus. C'était le numéro de Lisa. Il observa longuement l'écriture fine et délicate qui y était inscrite et prit une grande inspiration. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro. Lorsqu'il l'entendit décrocher il serra les poings et déclara:

"Lisa? C'est moi, Dean. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ce soir?"

* * *

><p>Dean avait proposé à Lisa de venir le rejoindre vers vingt heure dans le square là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant où ils avaient parlé et mangé ensemble avec joie, se lançant des regards timides de temps à autre. Lorsqu'ils eut fini, ils partirent se balader un peu et avaient finalement trouvé un banc où ils avaient continué à parler. Il faisait maintenant nuit et seuls les lampadaires couvrant la route, éclairait la ville de leur lumière orangée. Mais l'on pouvait quand même voir les étoiles et c'est justement ce que Dean et Lisa étaient en train d'admirer. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le ciel, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Dean devait avouer qu'elle était magnifique ce soir, dans sa robe noir cintrée au niveau des hanches, les faisant ressortir, le visage maquillé et le visage rougi légèrement par le froid. Elle était tout simplement à craquer. Il la vit frissonner alors il enleva sa veste et la lui donna, comme dans tant de films qu'il avait vu les gentlemans faire.<p>

"Merci..." souffla-t-elle en la serrant contre ses frêles épaules, "Et merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment bien."

Il sourit.

"Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir..."

"J'attendais que tu m'appelles avec impatience et j'ai bien cru que jamais tu n'allais le faire..."

'Moi non plus' pensa intérieurement Dean.

"Comme quoi je suis plein de surprise..."

Elle rit doucement et il la regarda en souriant. Elle était si belle et il ne doutait presque plus de son orientation sexuelle, ce qui le rassurait un peu. Elle regarda son portable et poussa un soupire triste.

"Il est tard...Je devrais rentrer chez moi sinon mes parents vont s'inquiéter."

Il hocha la tête et ils se levèrent.

"Je te raccompagnes alors." dit-il en souriant à nouveau.

Elle fit oui de la tête en rougissant un peu. Puis ils partirent, marchant côte à côte sans échanger le moindre mot. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils allaient se séparer et il savait qu'en faisant cela il ne douterait plus de rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de sa porte elle se tourna pour lui faire face et rougit.

"Encore merci Dean..." souffla-t-elle.

Elle lui sembla encore plus ravissante à ce moment là, et pour toute réponse, il lui prit doucement la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Lisa..." murmura-t-il en s'approchant sensiblement de son visage.

Elle rougit de plus belle et il plaça doucement sa main sur son cou pour l'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Puis il fit ce qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tous deux fermant leurs yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser. Il embrassa avec passion cette fille belle comme le jour et pourtant...

Et pourtant il ne ressentit _rien._ Cela ne lui procura aucun effet, aucun fourmillement, aucune vague de bien-être, absolument rien. Il ne ressentait pas plus que lorsqu'il buvait au goulot d'une bouteille de lait. Subitement une image lui vint en mémoire. Une image qui fit battre son cœur.

Une image de Castiel lui souriant.

Il sentit une étrange douleur aigu lui perforer le cœur et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, brisant le baiser, l'air confus. Lisa le regarda sans comprendre, une pointe de regret dans les yeux.

"Dean...?"

"Je...Je suis désolé mais...enfin je ne comprends pas..." balbutia-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il n'ai rien sentit? Il l'aimait du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait alors pourquoi...L'idée qui le suivait depuis le début lui revint en mémoire. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés et tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, elle le vit simplement en observant son regard perdu et apeuré et comprit aussitôt.

"Ah...Je vois...Je...Je...désolée Dean." dit-elle finalement avec gêne.

Puis elle baissa les yeux, semblant honteuse et rentra rapidement dans sa maison. Dean resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger à fixer la porte close. Il avait compris lui aussi. Il avait compris ce qu'il avait essayé de renier, de se convaincre le contraire pendant des jours. Ce qui était nébuleux au fond de son âme, trouble et évasif. Cela lui était impensable mais maintenant si évident...Si il n'avait rien ressentit c'était pour deux bonnes raisons.

Dean n'aimait plus les filles. Mais plus que tout...

Il était amoureux de Castiel.

**Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre un peu long et confus mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) , L'infirmière Dawn reviendra plus tard, ça c'est sûr! **

**J'ai mis du temps à le sortir et j'en suis désolée, j'essayerai de faire plus rapide la prochaine fois! Commentez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **


End file.
